


Что русскому хорошо, то немцу смерть

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приключения гламурного ковбоя в стране водки, белых медведей и вечной мерзлоты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что русскому хорошо, то немцу смерть

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к "Американским горкам"  
> Иллюстрация: http://www.proza.ru/pics/2011/07/13/867.jpg?1817

_И нету счастья в личной жизни_  
Проходят зря мои года  
Ну где ж ты, принц мой заграничный?  
Приезжай поскорей, я жду тебя  
  
Amarican boy, American joy  
American boy for always time  
American boy, уеду с тобой  
Уеду с тобой, Москва прощай  
(Американ бой - Комбинация) 

 

Дорога была невыносимо неровной, бугристой, то и дело кузов подбрасывало на кочках, грозя пробить подвеску. Уснуть было практически невозможно, но, к разочарованию Костика, и так-то не особенно разговорчивый попутчик все же отрубился и стал без конца клевать носом. Из-за разницы во времени, - проницательно решил Костик, представляя, насколько хватает фантазии, далекую Германию. На ум приходили в основном строчки из Раммштайна, когда-то переведенные всем поселком, и знакомый по службе белобрысый немец. Попутчик тоже был блондинистый, несмотря на отросшую щетину, весь какой-то модный, "хламурный", иностранец, одним словом. И имя у него было чудное, - Костя про себя хмыкнул и попытался повторить - Гундло... Гундлах Гельдштейн.  
Словно услышав свое имя сквозь сон, иностранец проморгался, и, аккурат как только Костя пошел на обгон, лихо выехав на своем японском минивене на встречку, вдруг заметался, заверещал так, что уши заложило, стал пинать пустые баклашки и всякий мусор под ногами, потом ошалело повернулся к Костику и как-то чудно выругался.  
\- Приснилось что ль чего? - Участливо поинтересовался невозмутимый Костя, вернувшись на свою полосу и подрезав фуру. - Бывает...  
\- Простите, - пролепетал немец, - у вас руль справа, не привыкнуть. Я глаза открыл - а там большая грузовая машина, встречная полоса, прямо на меня едет, я на месте водителя, и тормоза нет, руля нет...  
\- Ага, - Костя сплюнул в окно шелуху от семечек. - Только ты больше не ори так, я хоть привычный - не такое слыхал, но чуть в кювет не съехал. Да и термос ты зря раздолбал.  
Гундлах убрал ногу с помятой железяки и покосился на черную жижу за обочиной, плотнее кутаясь в кашемировое пальто.  
\- Замерз что ль? - Во что бы то ни стало Костику хотелось развести немца на разговор, и еще послушать смачный акцент, - У нас так, апрель - а раньше, бывало, снег лежит, ага. Сейчас вот теплынь даже ночью...  
Немец зевнул.  
\- Глобальное потепление, наверно, - выговорил Костя, снова ожидая ответа. - А ты, значит, в Энск направляешься...  
\- Да, - отозвался иностранец. - Не верится, что когда-нибудь доеду.  
\- А чего ж в Москве не остался, или где-нибудь в Петербурге? Там-то поинтереснее, чем в нашей провинции...  
\- Я к другу еду. - Немец снова замолк, искоса рассматривая иконку Николая Чудотворца над магнитолой.  
\- От оно как... - Костик уже не знал, что еще придумать, и, воодушевленно поинтересовался, - ну, а как тебе Россия-то наша?  
Когда Гундлах окинул его в ответ полным презрения уничтожающим взглядом, улыбка Костика сошла на нет, и на не обремененном высоким интеллектом лице появилось жалостливое выражение. Немец, видимо, понял, какую страшную рожу скорчил, и тут же попытался как-то разрядить обстановку, выговорив за раз больше слов, чем за всю дорогу от столицы.  
\- Я немножко расстроен и устал, вы должны меня понять, - начал он оправдываться. - Я приехал в Москву трое суток назад и до сих пор ни разу не принял душ. И это убивает меня... Но сначала все было хорошо. Я прилетел из Женевы, в аэропорту сел в такси, и "все хорошо" кончилось. Водитель высадил меня прямо на дороге и уехал - у него что-то сломалось, и за мной должен был приехать кто-то другой. Но никто не приехал! И сумка с моими вещами тоже не приехала! Тогда я поймал другую машину автостопом, там были очень милые люди, они прекрасно говорили по-английски, и под конец они захотели снять меня на фотокамеру, но своей у них не было, и они сняли на мою и уехали. Вместе с камерой. К тому времени, как я все-таки добрался до другого аэропорта, мой самолет до Энска улетел, а следующий был только через сутки! Я решил ехать на поезде, но пока я добрался к вокзалу, у меня украли кошелек, кредитные карты, и даже записную книжку. Хотя метро мне понравилось, очень красивое. Хорошо, что я заучил наизусть адрес своего друга. Было бы очень печально не знать, куда ехать. Но это не все. На вокзале я пытался обменять айпод на билет, я слышал, у вас в России специальные кассиры, но с кассой ничего не вышло. Зато ко мне подошел специальный парень-кассир, который все устроил. Правда, поезд был только на утро, и я просидел всю ночь на вокзале. Очень теперь спать хочется, на вокзале было неудобно. Если бы деньги были, я бы в гостинице спал, понимаете, а не в зале ожидания. Утром должен был прийти поезд, а я даже не завтракал и душ не смог принять. Да, самое ужасное было с туалетом! Туда пускают только за деньги. Первый раз в жизни я встретил платный туалет. Это было что-то невероятное, такое унижение... Но пожилая женщина в конце концов меня пустила. И даже накормила печеньем. Так я дождался поезда, он пришел только вечером. Но билет оказался поддельным и уехать в Энск я снова не смог... А так хотелось сделать другу сюрприз! Ради этого я полгода учил русский по специальной программе! Я готов был рисковать жизнью и лететь на самолетах, чтобы приехать быстрее. Мы не виделись уже двести тринадцать дней... То есть, двести четырнадцать. Когда я звонил ему, почти каждый день, между прочим, он мог притворяться, что все хорошо и ему весело, но я слышал, как ему грустно на самом деле. Он всегда так делает - хочет сказать одно, а получаются глупости. Вот я и решил приехать, внезапно, прийти к нему домой, или как бы случайно встретить на улице...  
Иностранец с тоской поглядел на бескрайние поля озимых в сумерках рассветного неба и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- А вместо этого за три дня у меня украли все деньги и вещи, и мне сильно хочется есть и пить! И мне надо срочно побриться, потому что через пару дней, даже если я и доберусь до Энска, меня мама не узнает, не то что... - Он вдруг замолк и нахмурился.  
Он подумал, что еще пару дней назад вряд ли обратил внимание на неопрятного вида водителя в широких трусах и с золотой цепью на шее, но сейчас открывал перед ним душу, почему-то надеясь на сочувствие.  
А Костик, заслушавшись чудным произношением, не разобрал большей части монолога, но общий настрой уловил и тоже взгрустнул. Вот так и останется у немца мрачное представление о России-матушке! Человек только приехал, а к нему такое отношение, вот непорядок... Во чтобы то ни стало он решил исправить недоразумение и не только отвести иностранного гражданина в зачем-то приспичивший ему Энск, но еще и обогатить по дороге культурными знаниями.  
\- Ты по Москве-то, - сказал Костик, - о всей стране не суди. Там у них все по-особенному... С туалетами они, и правда, мудрят, у нас-то вон где сел - там и туалет, а у них столица, платить надо! И люди такие, ага, злые. Грабят иностранцев, вот ведь! Нет, - рассуждал Костик, - америкосов я и сам не люблю, это правда, но ты ж не пиндос, ты - немец, культурный человек. Мы ж с вами через столько прошли, с фрицами-то...  
Иностранец непонимающе уставился на него, но Костик махнул рукой.  
\- Я тебе покажу настоящее русское гостеприимство! И до Энска отвезу, ага, что ж хорошему человеку не помочь. Только домой в село заедем, деньги мамке с рейса скину, родину тебе заодно покажу, а там сразу в город, прям до подружки твоей подкину. Как, говоришь, ее звать-то? Люся? Люда?  
Непонимание на лице Гундлаха не развеялось, и Костик только покачал головой, смеясь:  
\- Ох, и чудной же вы народ, иностранцы...

Через пару часов подпрыгиваний по кочкам немец не выдержал и попросился притормозить у какого-нибудь придорожного кафе. Костик тут же остановился прямо на обочине, и, встав спиной к трассе, расстегнул ширинку.  
\- Да ладно, чего ты, - крикнул он растерявшемуся немцу через плечо, - вон и кусты есть, если надо!  
Иностранец все-таки вылез из машины и, потянувшись, полез через лопухи к одиноко стоящей березе. Через пару минут, красный, как рак, он вернулся, и не глядя на водителя, пошел было к кузову, но Костик его перехватил.  
\- Ты ж вроде голодный был, на вот, перекуси что ль... Не Бог весть что, но больше ничего нет...  
Иностранец поколебался немного, но голод пересилил, и он взял завернутый в промасленную бумагу непонятный мокрый пирожок. То ли он сильно изголодался, то ли еда и правда была такой хорошей, но Гундлах решил, что это чуть ли не самое вкусное, что он когда либо ел, и умял вареник за минуту.  
\- Мамка в дорогу надавала, а я брать не хотел, - сказал Костик, довольный, что угодил молчаливому спутнику, и протянул ему весь пакет.  
Звезды окончательно растворились в озаренном небе, и наевшийся иностранец залюбовался бескрайнем равнинным пейзажем. Если бы не необычно черная земля и бугристая дорога, было бы очень похоже на заброшенную ферму в Иллинойсе, думал он. А может, просто вспоминал какое-нибудь другое путешествие, потому что лицо его вдруг просветлело и он улыбнулся, вдохнув полной грудью чистый прохладный воздух. Все не так уж и плохо, решил он. Всего через несколько часов он уже будет в Энске и встретится с тем, ради кого совершил самое длинное и некомфортное путешествие в своей жизни.  
Он вообще был оптимистом и решил, что ему сильно повезло, несмотря ни на что. Неуклюжий шофер в домашних тапочках действительно очень помог, когда водители рейсовых автобусов у вокзала наотрез отказались взять с собой иностранца без денег. Гундлах, правда, сначала жалел, что назвался чужим именем, пусть даже и собственного немецкого прадеда, но интуитивно понимал, что в этой дикой стране почему-то лучше быть немцем, чем "пиндосом".  
Еще несколько часов, - думал иностранец, не подозревая даже, как сильно ошибался, - всего несколько часов, и он попадет в Энск!..

К обеду дорога стала петлять в густых посадках, и, прикорнувший было, усталый от долгой поездки немец проснулся.  
\- Подъезжаем, - радостно сообщил ему Костик.  
Гундлах огляделся, в глубине души надеясь, что их конечной остановкой будет не старое кирпичное здание с низкой покосившейся крышей и грязными сараями вокруг, но навстречу выбежали разновозрастные дети, и сомнений не осталось.  
Он снова, уже с меньшим успехом, пытался убедить себя, что все не так уж плохо.  
Полная, но с необычайно красивым лицом, женщина вышла из дома, обняла Костика и улыбнулась его попутчику.  
Немец снова засомневался перед входной дверью, за которой сразу начиналась кухня, видимо, не достаточно чистая по его представлению. На плите в большой замызганной кастрюле булькала серая каша, под столом громоздились пустые бутылки, а стены облепили злые весенние мухи. Мальчик, обедавший за столом куском жареной рыбы, махнул рукой, собирая десяток мух в кулак, и растер их о спортивные штаны с лампасами. Гундлаха замутило.  
Он все ждал, что они двинуться дальше, где-то в глубине души словно чувствовал себя в другом измерении, ненастоящем, временном пристанище, которое хотелось покинуть как можно скорее. Отговориться тем, что не голоден, ему не удалось и перед ним поставили большую тарелку наваристого зеленого супа. Немец поковырял разваренную зелень, размазывая сметану, и, пересилив себя, осторожно попробовал, чтобы не обидеть хозяев. В конце концов, они старались ему помочь.  
От крепких напитков иностранец отказался, и женщина поставила перед ним огромную кружку молока, а перед сыном - стопку водки. Гундлах сделал вид, что не удивлен ранним возлияниям, у русских так принято, видимо.  
Молоко ему понравилось, оно пахло детством, и хозяйка снова наполнила его чашку.  
Немец напомнил Костику об Энске, но тот лишь отмахнулся:  
\- Погоди, сейчас еще оболтусы придут, я им наставляю для профилактики, и поедем к вечеру.  
Гундлах ничего не понял, мальчик за столом хмыкнул.  
\- Что, Ванек, обижали они тебя? - Спросил у него Костик.  
\- Да как обычно, - пожал плечами Ванек и сбежал во двор.  
Гундлах понял, что спешить никто не будет, и вернулся к вкусному молоку, допивая уже третью кружку.  
"Оболтусами" оказались два младших брата Костика, немец попробовал подсчитать всех детей в доме, но из комнат доносился детский плач, и точное количество определить было трудно. Вечер плавно перетек в ужин, перед Костиком снова появилась стопка. Дети пялились на чужака. Гундлах начал было беспокоиться, роль случайного свидетеля торжества сельской семьи ему наскучила, и видя, что гость нервничает, ему, как полагается, налили самогона, только теперь уже без отговорок. В животе что-то неприятно булькнуло, горло обожгло отравой, немец стал быстро заедать выпитое зеленым луком. Глядя, как Костик снова поднимает стаканчик, он окончательно понял, что никуда они сегодня уже не поедут. Разочарование глухой волной затопило его, безразличные люди вокруг шумели, празднуя возвращение "кормильца", а Гундлах напивался самым отвратительным пойлом в своей жизни. А конце концов ему скрутило живот, и, не видя ничего вокруг он поплелся куда-то, но так и не разобравшись, что его тянет сильнее - тошнота или бурление в животе, присел на скамейку под сеном и там отключился.

\- Чего это он слабый такой, - где-то издалека с темного неба раздался голос.  
\- Нормальный, - пьяно поспорил второй. - Его в Энске Люська ждет, во как. Ты бы ради девки так мучился?  
\- Да какая ему девка, - вступил третий, смеясь. - Его же самого сейчас, как девку можно...  
Первые два в голос заржали и их снесло водоворотом подступившей тошноты.

\- Гунло-о-ох, Гундлох, очнись, твою мать! - Кто-то трепал его по щекам, снова поднимая из черного омута беспамятства. - Вставай скорее, а то они ж вернутся сейчас, Гунло-ох!  
Не сразу поняв, что обращаются к нему, иностранец протер глаза непослушной рукой. Небо над ним начинало светлеть, где-то, совсем как в сказке, кричали петухи.  
\- На, выпей давай, и пойдем! Он же на самом деле добрый очень, - лепетал над ним вчерашний Ванек, - правда, добрый. Только, понимаешь, его контузило немного, когда парашют четвертый раз не раскрылся, ты уж прости, Гундлох, он десантник бывший, и пиндосов страсть как не любит, а ты ему про Америку рассказываешь! Нашли о чем поговорить, он же по пьяни еще сильней контузится, ну встава-ай!  
Поднявшись, наконец, на ноги, немец соловело посмотрел на русского мальчика, покачнулся, но устоял. Ванек повел его через высохшие палки прошлогодней амброзии мимо сараев, и через калитку они вышли на чужой огород. За домом залаяла собака, но мальчик не остановился, подошел к окну и тихонько постучал. Через пару минут из-за угла вышел высокий парень с мешками под покрасневшими глазами.  
После короткого диалога он отвел их к гаражу и показал на маленький черный автомобиль с красной тонировкой на окнах. Машина показалась Гундлаху чем-то демоническим, но жутко смешным.  
\- Да я бы отвез, конечно, но аккумулятор вчера сдох, - Парень показывал на открытый капот. - Я мобильник на зарядку ставил, а приехал и вытащить забыл. Вот он, сволочь, все высосал. Пока не заряжу, не заведется, блин.  
\- Интересная машина, - брякнул невзначай немец по-английски.  
\- А то ж, - согласился парень, слегка польщенный. - Одно слово - Ока!  
За соседскими сараями раздалась пьяная ругань. Кто-то позвал их, и Ванек не на шутку перепугался.  
\- Может, у меня дома пересидите? - Предложил парень. - Я интернет сейчас настроил, полазить можно.  
\- Какой еще интернет в четыре утра, - ужаснулся бледный Ванек. - Его вон убивать идут!  
Он махнул рукой на Гундлаха, которой все еще находился в похмельном анабиозе и совершенном пофигизме ко всему сущему. Снова пришлось куда-то бежать, по холодной росе, по заросшим тропинкам, через низкую плотину над грязным прудом, пока вдалеке не показалась блестящая в утренних лучах речная гладь. Над водой струилась сизая дымка, а у самого берега из воды торчала походная палатка.  
Ванек с соседом перекинулись парой фраз с двумя пьяненькими рыбаками на плоту, и, перед тем, как окончательно сплавить Гундлаха, пожали ему на прощанье руку.  
\- Иван, - по-взрослому сказал мальчик. - Ну, Джонни, по-вашему.  
Иностранец как-то странно засмеялся и покачал головой.  
\- Джонни, - повторил он, посмеиваясь. - Рад познакомиться. Меня зовут Чед.  
\- Как Гевару? - Переспросил второй, тоже протягивая руку. - Ярослав. Не знаю, как у вас будет.  
\- Мне Гундлох больше нравился, - сказал Ванек. - Ну тогда удачи тебе, Чед!  
Иностранец, будто слегка не в себе, продолжал посмеиваться, едва не оступился на скользкой глине, и переступил на плот с палаткой на борту. Кроме палатки на нем находилось два хмурых мужика: один загребал веслом, второй что-то варил на примусе.  
Первый молча протянул ему баклашку с плескавшейся на дне мутью, и Чед, давно перестав что либо понимать, кроме того, что спрашивать что-то - бесполезно, завалился в кучу смятых одеял, потеряв последнюю брезгливость.  
Плот медленно спускался по течению, иногда приставая к камышам на берегу, над рекой разносился влажный аромат долгожданного лета, неуловимый и усыпляющий. Чед кутался в одеяла и огромных размеров ватную фуфайку, которую обнаружил на себе вместо кашемирового пальто. Замена его не расстроила, разве что от фуфайки несло козлиной мочой, впрочем в происхождении аромата он был совсем не уверен. Протрезвев к хмурому полудню окончательно, Чед попробовал уху с китайской лапшой из остывшего котелка над погасшим примусом и завалился обратно в одеяла. "Матросы" не обращали на него совершенно никакого внимания, только искоса поглядывая, как бы похмельный попутчик не свалился в холодную воду. Чед даже не решался спросить у них, куда течет река, и когда они куда-нибудь приедут - от рыбаков веяло такой неспешной ленью, речной тишиной, что нарушить ее казалось кощунством. Когда первые капли полдня собиравшегося ливня покрыли рябью реку, они пришвартовались у берега и залезли в палатку.  
Первый мужик словно только заметил Чеда, и впялился в него мутным взглядом. Второй запел какую-то тоскливую песню. Чед решил, что сходит с ума и прижал к груди баклашку, как свое единственное спасение пережить возможно последнее путешествие. Он решил больше не приходить в себя, пока провидение не перенесет его в более подходящее избалованному американцу место.  
А ведь мог сидеть сейчас в теплом чистом кампусе, рисовать по пластику новые модели, ждать ответа от Фольксвагена по поводу своих работ... Грустно было бы вот так сгинуть в Богом забытой русской глубинке... И ради чего? Чтобы сделать сюрприз? Он ведь сам хотел приехать, все остальное просто придумал, теша самолюбие: что кто-то о нем грустит и ждет, что кто-то его еще помнит.  
А на самом деле по вечерам просто накатывает волна маленьких шепчущих демонов, от них хочется закрыть уши ладонями, но не помогает, их слова разъедают кожу, проникая в самое сердце. Все кончено, ничего и не было, - тихо шелестят они, - кого ты пытаешься обмануть, Чед?  
Он не может прогнать их, но он и не из тех, кто просто сдается. Пусть ничего не было, пусть это был только его красочный летний сон, но даже за такие неуловимые мечты надо бороться до конца, иначе ради чего жить?  
Сейчас, на плавно покачивающемся плоту, пережидая весеннюю грозу, Чед уже готов был сдаться. Опьянение и беспамятство сменялись отчаянием и острой тоской, разрывающей сердце. И, когда он решил, что это его последние пристанище, издалека сквозь гром прогрохотал мотор. Тоскливая песня смолкла, Чед выполз наружу вслед за рыбаками.  
В лодке сидели два парня и две девушки, они поздоровались и спросили, на какой развилке свернуть к Энску. Чед вскочил, как ошпаренный.  
\- По левой не идите, - глухо ответил рыбак. - Там мель, все моторы ломает. А так один хрен по течению, не то что до Энска, до Дона доплывете.  
\- Эй, погоди, молодежь! - Вдруг всполошился второй мужик. - Заберите у нас этого чудика, а то, боюсь, не доплывет! Он не местный, а в Энск рвется, чуть не рыдает.  
Девчонки в лодке засмеялись, парень, сидевший у мотора, почесал голову.  
\- А он не буйный? - Спросил он, подозрительно глядя на Чеда.  
Чед в ответ смерил его высокомерным взглядом.  
\- Ох, да пусть залезает, - у штурвала стоял заросший рыжей бородой парень в матроске и лихо сдвинутой набекрень кепке. - Водки на всех хватит, а людям помогать надо.  
Он кивнул Чеду в сторону лодки и отсалютовал рыбакам.

Через час вдали показалась деревенька, вдоль берега стали то и дело мелькать базы отдыха, а на высоком холме перед мостом темнел на фоне неба старинный замок.  
Чед разговорился с веселыми попутчиками, на этот раз аккуратно выбирая слова. И Россия ему нравилась, говорил он, экзотика бывает разная.  
Перед тем, как высадить его в какой-то деревне, они даже дали ему денег на автобус и рассказали, как удобней доехать до центра и найти ночной клуб "Стручья".

Перед клубом висели афиши, о концерте какой-то местной группы, иностранный ди-джей в качестве гостя, вечеринка в честь дня труда и дня победы... Чед смотрел на афишу и улыбался. Всего лишь имя, необычно написанное кириллицей, в одночасье перечеркнуло все его сомнения. Он будет здесь, сегодня же, если конечно, первое мая - сегодня. Чед в этом не сомневался, хотя последние пару дней следить за ходом времени было невозможно. Но он интуитивно чувствовал, что день был именно тот, который нужен.  
Он присел на скамейку у клуба, потом вскочил, жалея, что нет часов; хотел спросить у кого-нибудь время, но люди обходили его стороной. В конце концов, вымотанный нервным ожиданием, Чед решил, что ему необходимо успокоиться и присел, нахлобучив на голову капюшон. Но усталый голодный сон утопил его в мутных видениях, томительном ожидании встречи, волнении, и, наконец - они вместе, ведь его так ждали! Он видел, как кто-то подходит к нему спящему, осторожно будит, словно не веря, что это правда, это волшебство перенесло его за тысячи километров... Но тут его действительно разбудили, рывком стащив со скамьи, прогоняя пинками прочь. Два рослых секьюрити-гая никогда не церемонились с бомжами, пусть радуется, что не достали палки!  
Чед оглянулся на закрытый для него клуб, в узкой полоске разноцветного света мелькали тени, но охранники захлопнули дверь, и он поплелся прочь.  
У него была куча времени.  
Чед шел по пустынным утренним улицам чужого города наугад, лениво читая названия и вывески. Изредка проезжали автомобили, мерцали оранжевым отключенные светофоры. Кроме дворников, на улицах почти никого не было, и, в конце концов, решившись, он стал спрашивать у них направление. Прогулялся по мосту над Энским водохранилищем, нашел в кармане несколько завалявшихся сушеных рыбок, рассматривал необычные машины у подъездов. Рядом с нужным домом его снова настигла апатия. Он присел на скрипучие качели и глядел прямо перед собой. Где-то завыла сирена, со стороны водохранилища доносилось лягушачье кваканье. Стараясь ни за что больше не заснуть, Чед смотрел как одно за другим зажигаются окна в многоэтажном доме.  
Потом стали появляться люди. Его никто не замечал, словно он врос в качели и стал частью унылого утреннего пейзажа.  
Когда он брезгливо ковырял последнюю тараньку, из-за угла вышли парень с девушкой. Парень сутулился, глядя только себе под ноги, а девушка с пышными рыжими волосами что-то громко ему внушала, отчаянно жестикулируя. Чед выронил рыбу в кучу тополиного пуха, и замер, боясь пошевелиться. Он не слышал и не понимал слов; словно оглушенный, он просто смотрел, как они подходят к подъезду, а парень копается в кармане в поисках ключей. Когда они скрылись за дверью, он преодолел слабость в коленях и рванул за ними, в последний момент поймав тяжелую железную дверь. Медленно, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не развернуться и уйти куда глаза глядят, он шел вперед, нерешительно останавливаясь перед каждым поворотом. В коридоре уже никого не было, а цифры над лифтом отсчитывали десятый этаж. Чед подождал, пока они остановятся, и нажал на кнопку вызова.  
В кабине лифта висело зеркало и ему стало смешно до истерики. Хорош гость, нечего сказать! Бросив последний взгляд на свое отражение, Чед не сдержался и пригладил прядь у виска. Ему снова стало страшно. Пара десятков секунд подъема вдруг растянулись на мучительные километры, вдруг показалось, что он снова где-то далеко, совсем не там, где ему надо быть, и нужно срочно выбраться из этого замкнутого полумрака, ведь его здесь никто не ждет! Чед похолодел от этой мысли, он гнал ее все время, как мнительный бред, но она вдруг стала казаться единственной здравой мыслью во всей его авантюре: его совсем никто не ждет!  
Когда двери разъехались, из лифта никто не вышел.  
От какой-то квартиры донеслись женские крики, и Чед снова не понял их смысла. Он так и стоял, пока лифт не закрылся.  
Через минуту прямо перед ним раздался второй голос. Он что-то рассудительно говорил за сдвинутыми створками, но Чед, схватив поручень ледяными пальцами, слышал только стук своего сердца.  
\- Да некогда мне, как ты не понимаешь! - Раздался злой ответ на всхлипывания. - У меня предзащита через две недели, сама подумай, что я буду делать с твоей зверюгой!  
С лязгом двери разъехались, и Чед едва успел сделать шаг в сторону, как рыжую девушку впихнули в лифт.  
\- Истеричка несчастная! - Выругнулся парень и заметил в углу Чеда.  
Они так уставились друг на друга, что зареванная девушка даже не решилась просунуть руку и нажать на кнопку. Нетерпеливый лифт снова начал закрываться, когда, выставив колено, сутулый парень в до боли знакомой Чеду майке, вошел в кабину и вытащил его за руку в коридор.  
Он вроде бы улыбнулся, изумленно, как-то по детски, и протянул руки, чтобы обнять Чеда, но остановился, нервным жестом потерев лоб.  
\- Ну вот, у меня снова глюки, - наконец сказал он и все-таки усмехнулся.  
\- Привет, Люрт, - выдавил из себя Чед, стараясь звучать как можно естественнее. - Я - не глюки.  
\- Что? - Люрт напрягся, будто перестал понимать русский язык. - Как ты сказал?  
\- Я сказал, - Чеду вдруг стало совершенно наплевать, ждал его кто-то или нет, воняет ли от него козлиной мочой, и как жутко, должно быть, выглядят его немытые волосы и щетина, ему на все стало наплевать. - Я сказал, что рад тебя видеть.  
И, притянув Люрта за плечи, с силой прижал его к себе.  
\- Оранжевый холодильник и синие стены? Миленько. - высказал Чед, критично оглядывая обстановку во время поглощения глазуньи.  
Ему хотелось сказать слишком многое, но он представлял все совсем по-другому и не знал, с чего начать. Наверно, Люрту тоже было как-то странно слышать родную речь в его исполнении, и они перешли на английский. Правда, в улучшении взаимопонимания это не сильно помогло.  
Люрт варил кофе и обернулся.  
\- Нравится? - Удивился он в ответ. - Сам красил.  
\- Мне не нравится твоя стрижка, - сказал Чед, задумчиво глядя на короткие темно-фиолетовые, почти черные волосы на затылке. - И косичка эта дурацкая...  
Люрт пожал плечами.  
\- У тебя тоже не очень, - он подошел к столу вместе с ароматной джезвой и бутылкой бейлиса. - И бороду ты зря стал отращивать, если честно. Летом париться будешь.  
\- Сволочь, - беззлобно откликнулся Чед и вернулся к яичнице.  
Люрт сел рядом, глядя в окно. В ванной шумно набиралась вода, за окном щебетали воробьи, у кого-то из соседей бухала музыка. Но тишину трудно заполнить пустыми звуками.  
Чед отпил кофе и поставил чашку.  
\- Наверно, я приехал слишком неожиданно.  
\- Перестань, - отмахнулся Люрт.  
\- Ты ко мне даже прикоснуться боишься, - скрывая обиду, произнес Чед и тоже отвернулся к пустому окну.  
\- Еще бы, - Люрт усмехнулся. - Ты себя в зеркало видел? Пока не отмоешься, никаких "прикосновений".  
Он рассмеялся, и, не дожидаясь, пока Чед снова обидится, наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. Удержаться было трудно, и, разбавленный кофе поцелуй перешел в объятия. Люрт приник к его шее, борясь с непонятной нерешительностью, которая мешала сделать что-то, чего ему давно не хватало. Он уткнулся носом Чеду под подбородок.  
\- Пойдем в ванну, - сказал он, руками уже проникая под растянутый болотного цвета свитер. От тебя собачьей мочой несет.  
\- Козлиной, - поправил его Чед и наконец-то начал избавляться от бомжового прикида.

В ванной он позволил себе блаженно отдаться на волю осторожных, все менее нерешительных рук. Наслаждался запахом пачули и лаванды, потом, повинуясь струям воды, запрокинул голову, открывая распаренную шею для безопасной бритвы. Люрт не пожалел пены, медленно растирая ее вокруг губ и по щекам. Потом провел станком вниз, снова размазал крем и стал вести в обратную сторону, оставляя чистой нежную кожу. Чед не собирался шевелиться, почти засыпая в убаюкивающих объятиях пены и мочалки. Он приоткрыл глаза, когда она коснулась его груди, но Люрт осторожно провел ею вокруг проколотых сосков, спускаясь ниже. Чед бесстыже развел колени, позволяя обмыть себя всего, улыбаясь чему-то кончиками губ. Не будь он таких усталым, он бы возбудился, но сейчас член только незаметно под водой дернулся от тайного предчувствия, когда Люрт опустил в пену руки по локоть.  
Люрт уделил внимания ему всему, до каждого пальчика на ногах. Подал большое полотенце и, проводив в спальню, сам залез под душ, пытаясь сбить свой жар. Потом еще долго копался на кухне, собрал в пакет грязные вещи, вытер со стола - делал все что угодно, стараясь подольше насладиться своим предвкушением. Там, в его комнате, в его доме, в его городе и стране, спит Чед. Весь его, Люрта, после такой водной процедуры, до каждого волоска его! Он заглянул в комнату и сделал несколько шагов, останавливаясь перед спящим.  
Чед лежал на животе, сбив ненужное одеяло. Ночью наверняка замерзнет, проснется, потянет тонкий край, и они затеют сонную борьбу за ускользающее тепло. Но сейчас после воды чистое распаренное тело наслаждалось прохладой, прикрытое легким халатом. Люрт остановился рядом с диваном, стараясь не смотреть на голую ляжку, выставленную в расходящихся полах и натянутую на ягодицах ткань. Он поставил будильник и опустил его на пол; время теперь пошло против него, отсчитывая часы до далекой консультации с руководителем, но здесь и сейчас оно подчинялось только ему, и взгляд вернулся к спящему человеку. Не зная, с чего приступить, Люрт придвинулся ближе, заглядывая в закрытые глаза, за веками которых сейчас цвели далекие миры. От пахучей кожи веяло мягкой свежестью, влажные пряди струились по виску к подбородку, собирались за ухом, оставляя белой шею, где снова начинался халат. И где он только выкопал его! - подумал Люрт мимоходом, - кто-то сто лет назад дарил это банное одеяние, ни разу им не пользованное, а оно теперь мешает полноте его персонального зрелища. Он помнил покрасневший синяк под лопаткой и на пояснице, хотел прикоснуться к ним еще раз, но не мог. И, вдруг решив действовать иначе, спустился к ногам. Одна была почти прямой, а вторая, согнутая в колене, пересекала ее пяткой. Легко касаясь кожи ладонью, Люрт повел ткань наверх, освобождая для себя расслабленные члены, еще выше, совсем задрав полы к длинной впадинке позвоночника, у самого низа которого начинали пушиться светлые с рыжиной волоски. Люрту тоже стало жарко, до безумия, и тесно в небольшой комнате, тесно в самом доме. Он суетливо сбросил футболку и шорты, и голый осторожно забрался на диван рядом, приник сбоку почти целомудренно, начиная потихоньку загораться все сильнее и томительней. Но рука не вытерпела, и, уже плотней поглаживая, пробралась к упругой гладкой складке, примеряя, насколько можно открыть и проникнуть, чтобы освободить закипающий в нем жар.  
Чед что-то промычал во сне и двинул коленом, сдвигая ноги, ждать больше было нельзя. Люрт навис над ним, все не решаясь навалиться окончательно, и самым чувствительным кончиком своей возбужденной плоти коснулся теплых ягодиц, потом примерился и опустился чуть ниже, балансируя на локтях и пальцах ног. Он едва удержался, когда, почувствовав напряжение под собой, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Чедом. Повернув голову, тот пристально следил за ним из-под бахромы ресниц и видел все, что он делает. Люрту было бы стыдно, если бы сладость уже не собралась в нем, затуманив голову, легкой дробью пробегая по всему телу. Он лег на теплую влажную спину, уже рукой, пальцами прокладывая себе дорогу, но Чед дернулся, и в последний момент выполз вперед. Недалеко, но все пришлось начинать сначала, уже сквозь разрастающееся сопротивление. Чем теснее он проникал к нему, тем дальше Чед пытался отползти, пока выступающим коленом не навис над краем дивана и (на этот раз повезло Люрту) раздвинул ноги, спустив одну на пол. Но позиции едва не были потеряны, - пока Люрт возился над ним, он начал слазить с дивана, скользкий, жаркий, и, уже не церемонясь, Люрт просунул руку вниз и, нащупав его, двинул пальцами. Замерев на секунду, словно не понимая, что с ним происходит, Чед снова оказался в ловушке, но уже окончательной; а Люрт, навалившись всем весом, лбом тяжело уперся в плечо, припечатал его животом к углу дивана и расставленными коленями к полу.  
Чед продолжал что-то рычать, не в силах сдвинуться от неожиданного и полного поражения, когда с грудным выдохом едва не вскрикнул, хватая скатившуюся подушку липкими пальцами. Он чувствовал, как гаснут последние всполохи борьбы, и, не в силах больше сопротивляться, делал чужую победу еще полнее, приподнимаясь в одном ритме, выгибая лоснящуюся спину, еще ближе, резче, горячей; зажмурившись и прикусив случайно до крови губу. Но соленые крики все равно вырывались, смешиваясь с чужими стонами, окружая их алым сладковатым маревом.  
Когда, опустошенный бешеным ритмом, Чед пытался снова вдохнуть, Люрт упал на него, мокрый, соленый, словно вибрирующий по инерции, но тоже невероятно усталый. Стук его сердца пронзал обоих, и, продолжая мягко скользяще двигаться, Люрт теперь просто гладил застывшего под ним Чеда по ребрам, плоскому животу, шее, размазывая по коже их смешанный пот и поцелуи.  
Чед так и лежал, когда тяжесть и жар со спины исчезли, а где-то далеко отрезвляюще зажегся свет и раздались звуки воды. Он пугающе отчетливо понял, что мир вокруг него - настоящий, он поглотил его тысячью своих граней - алеющего за горизонтом нового мая, легкого утреннего морозца, безразличного линолеума на полу и капель прохладной, пахнущей железом воды, которой кто-то смывал с себя его тепло.  
И этот до боли настоящий мир показался ему совсем чужим.

За окном во всю светилось ясное голубое небо, а полуденное солнце припекало пятку. Чед перевернулся на другой бок, широко раскинув ноги, и вдруг проснулся от внезапного ощущения окружающей пустоты. Он с надеждой вслушался в тишину, но в квартире уже никого не было.  
Передумав пугаться и решив не расстраиваться, Чед блаженно потянулся и попытался рассмотреть одним глазом стрелки на настенных часах. Оказалось, ему хватило шести часов, чтобы выспаться, но странная тяжесть, словно после похмелья, когда еще даже не пытаешься встать с постели на ноги, приковывала голову к подушке, а ленивая истома растекалась по телу все сильнее от ярких лучей из окна. В конце концов, Чед пересилил себя и сделал ставку на душ.  
Ему показалось, что так будет намного лучше: побудет немного в одиночестве, придет в себя и... заодно изучит Люртово "естественное место обитания".  
Начал гость с кухни, устроив себе бранч. В холодильнике, помимо прочего, обнаружилась кастрюля русского борща, фаршированные блинчики и салат. Чед удивился домашней еде в холостяцкой квартире и тщетно попытался представить Люрта за плитой (яичницу, впрочем, он в расчет не брал).  
Потом как был, нагишом, прошлепал в комнату, но вместо того, чтобы просмотреть гардероб и одолжить себе хоть что-нибудь из одежды, увлекся полкой с дисками, не торопясь, прочитал названия на книжных корешках и, вытащив фотоальбом, уселся с ним в кресло.  
Он пристально разглядывал фотографии, отмечая про себя, что люди на них почти никогда не улыбаются в объектив во всю челюсть, большинство картинок сняты ночью и художественно пересвечены цветными бликами, потом стал замечать одного и того же мощного парня на многих фотках, тоже, видимо, ди-джея, обычно голого по пояс и с сигарой в зубах, узнал девушку, которая провожала Люрта до дома утром, и про себя определил ее как безопасную "поклонницу", и, перевернув страницу, наткнулся на знакомый пейзаж Новой Англии, снятый из иллюминатора.  
Незаметно для себя, Чед начал нервничать, медленно проводя взглядом по ностальгическим картинкам.  
Люрт показывал его, Чеда, своим друзьям? Как? Какими словами говорил о нем?...  
"А вот это - Чед, мой бойфренд! Клевый чувак, мне его не хватает."  
Чед усмехнулся. Нет, такое Люрт точно никому бы не сказал.  
Но, пересмотрев уже половину фотографий, и ни на одной не встретив себя, Чед начал нетерпеливо листать быстрей, чтобы найти хоть что-то. На нескольких он мелькал где-то в толпе или на заднем плане, но вместе - ни одной.  
То есть, почти ни одной: уже под конец ему попался снимок, где они стоят полубоком, опираясь на плечи друг друга на августовском "Балу середины лета", Чед недовольно кривляется, сложив руки на груди, а Люрт смотрит на него через плечо и ухмыляется.  
Потом Адам снял другой кадр, с поцелуем "влюбленного ковбоя", но Люрт, видимо, показывать его друзьям не решился.  
Да и что бы он сказал?  
"А это парень, с которым мы трахались. Ха-ха, да шучу, конечно!"  
"Да так, голубой ковбой, помнишь, который за мной бегал? Ох и приставучий был тип!"  
Впрочем, это было бы менее обидно, чем:  
" Этот придурок в шляпе? Да, был какой-то..."  
Щелканье в замочной скважине прервало поток мрачных мыслей, Чед вздрогнул. Он вскочил, всунув альбом на полку, хотел схватить халат, но передумал и сел обратно в кресло, соблазнительно закинув ногу на ногу. Снова передумал и, подбежав к прихожей, вальяжно встал у входа в комнату.  
Он как раз успел придать лицу фальшиво сладкое выражение, когда дверь распахнулась и на пороге оказались две незнакомые дамы лет под пятьдесят.  
\- Ну, проходи же, - сказала та, что была еще в коридоре, до того как заметила его и уперлась взглядом ему в пах. - Ой.  
\- Здравствуйте! - Не растерялся Чед, продолжая скалиться.  
\- Здрасте-здрасте, - ответила первая женщина, с ключами.  
Здоровалась она явно не с Чедом, а с его членом. Чед заметил это и почувствовал легкий дискомфорт.  
\- Могу чем-нибудь помочь? - Попытался он переключить их внимание чуть выше своего паха.  
\- На вора не похож, - высказала мнение первая.  
Тетки переглянулись между собой, потом снова посмотрели на него.  
\- Это у него соски проколоты? - Заметила вторая.  
\- Н-да.  
\- Так Лешка твой вроде с девушкой жил?  
\- Подожди, - женщина с ключами опустила пакеты на пол и обратилась к Чеду. - Молодой человек, вы что тут делаете? Вы вообще кто?  
\- Оу, - Чед даже немного растерялся, - я к Люрту... Я... Я тут живу!  
\- Правда? И вы живете тут с моим сыном?  
\- Да, конечно, - он энергично согласился. - Дело в том, что я и Люрт... Ну, то есть... Я его любовник.  
На минуту воцарилось молчание. Чеду снова стало неуютно, у него зачесалась левая подмышка.  
В конце концов та, что оказалось мамой Люрта, выдавила из себя, обратившись к своей не менее ошарашенной подруге:  
\- Он что, издевается надо мной?  
\- Нет, - Чед решил идти до конца. Он понимал, что это жестоко и глупо - вот так появляться в чужой жизни и бесцеремонно менять чужие отношения, но другого пути не было. Только вперед.  
\- Мы познакомились в Штатах прошлым летом. И вот, после долгой разлуки, я приехал к нему в гости, представляете! Странно, что Люрт вам ничего не сказал, уверен, он как раз собирался.  
\- Ой, какой ужас, - тихонько ахнула вторая гостья.  
\- А я ему рогалики испекла... - Первая покачала головой. - Думала, он, бедный, к диплому готовится, не ест, не спит...  
\- Ох, ну и детки пошли... - вставила первая.  
\- ... а он разврат у себя устроил!  
\- Мне очень жаль, - посочувствовал Чед, прикрыв низ живота ладонями от внезапного приступа стыдливости.  
\- Ну все, с меня довольно, - сурово пригрозила Люртова мама. - То одна б..., - она запнулась, - проходу не дает, каждый день названивает, так он из-за границы какого-то педераста приволок!..  
\- Может, врет? - Попыталась как-то отвлечь вторая дама, но та только махнула в сторону Чеда рукой:  
\- А то по нему не видно! Последний стыд потеряли...  
Бросив гневный взгляд в его сторону, она развернулась, вытолкнула вторую гостью в коридор, и через мгновение дверь захлопнулась.  
Чед нервно сглотнул и решил повернуть защелку от каких-нибудь еще незваных гостей.  
Потом разобрал брошенные на полу сумки с продуктами, и загадка домашней еды в холодильнике растаяла. Он усмехнулся про себя, когда представил такую родительскую заботу. Поначалу, при виде убранной квартиры Люрта, который в своей комнате в Мэноре устраивал погром, Чед ревниво подозревал какую-нибудь хозяйственную герлфренд. А теперь ему даже стало стыдно, что рассорил его с предками, и в качестве компенсации, он решил прибраться. О том, что скажет Люрт, когда узнает о "каком-то педерасте в квартире" от своей мамы, Чед старался не думать.  
Под одеялом на диване обнаружилась помятая записка, Люрт извинялся за то, что ушел, не прощаясь, и должен был уже вернуться из университета к обеду, а на случай, если надоест сидеть дома, оставил ему деньги и ключи. Чед пошел изучать гардероб.

К вечеру он уже почти успел заскучать. Спешить было особенно некуда, но каждая минута вынужденного одиночества, когда Люрт пропадал черте где, казалась тратой времени. Правда, если бы Чед заранее знал, в каком настроении "студент" придет вечером домой, он бы подождал еще и морально подготовился.  
Если бы Люрт ругался, было бы, пожалуй, легче. Но он просто был просто недовольным до той неприятной стадии, когда "еще капля - и будет взрыв", а взрыва не было, но его неминуемая близость пугала еще сильнее.  
\- Да, у меня проблемы! - Люрт налил себе чашку чая, но вместо того, чтобы пить, сжимал ее двумя руками.  
Чед почти пожалел, что спросил.  
\- У меня серьезные проблемы с дипломом, потому что его нужно делать! Всего-то разрисовать каких-то восемь квадратных метров с каким-то концептуальным решением какой-то среды, а я не могу сдвинуться с места.  
\- Не паникуй, - Чед осторожно сжал ладонями его плечи, пытаясь разбудить в себе персонального психотерапевта. - Ты все успеешь. Я с тобой.  
\- Да, это очень обнадеживает, - съязвил Люрт.  
\- Что это ты хотел сказать? - То ли в шутку, то ли всерьез, Чед вместо плечей, сжал шею.  
\- Я сказал, - Люрт тщетно пытался отодрать большой палец от своего кадыка и покраснел от напряжения, - что очень рад, что будешь рядом, когда я провалю защиту, поддержка мне будет просто необходима... отпусти, сдурел что ли!  
Люрт пихнул локтем и попал Чеду в солнечное сплетение. Ему, наконец, удалось вдохнуть, но Чед неожиданно дал сдачи, заехав кулаком под ребра. Люрт от удивления почти рассмеялся.  
\- Да ты чего?  
Но после еще одного чувствительного удара, пришлось обороняться серьезнее.  
\- Я! Приехал! В эту дикую страну! - Люрт едва успевал отбивать удары, когда Чед четким приемом "с колена в печень" заставил его согнуться пополам.  
\- И ты делаешь всё, - продолжил он чуть спокойнее, - чтобы я чувствовал себя еще большим кретином.  
Люрт восстанавливал дыхание, флегматично думая, что сегодня не его день. Сначала ему "имел мозг" руководитель, и теперь еще дома нет спокойной жизни. Он готов был сдаться. И попросить прощения. Хотя то, что Чед пережил в "дикой стране" у него в голове пока не укладывалось, и то, что этот подвиг был ради него - тем более.  
Но какое-то вредное гадкое чувство из глубины души сопротивлялось изо всех сил не то, что Чеду, себе признаться, как он на самом деле был рад его приезду. И Люрт передумал.  
\- Кончилась истерика? - Исподлобья спросил он.  
Чед хмуро смотрел в ответ, сложив руки на груди. Люрт непроизвольно заметил, как ему идет голубая футболка, которую сам он терпеть не мог из-за облегающей модели - для нее нужно было быть в хорошей форме, а накаченные прошлым летом мышцы без тренировок потихоньку сдулись.  
\- Я рад, что ты успокоился, - обойдя Чеда, он пошел к ванной, и громко добавил, словно про себя, - только бешеных ковбоев мне и не хватало.  
Он как раз успел склониться над раковиной, как в коридоре хлопнула входная дверь.  
Люрт умылся холодной водой, как всегда надеясь на беспроигрышную логику. Идти Чеду некуда, пусть погуляет, остынет, в любом случае это лучше кулаков, ему ведь все равно сейчас ничего не объяснишь.  
"Ты и не пытался", - упрекнул внутренний голос. "Только потому, что заранее оценил бесплодность попыток", - ответил ему Люрт. Подсознание оскорбленно замолкло и больше его не беспокоило.

А Чед в это время шел дворами куда глаза глядят, больше всего жалея, что не успел перекусить. Ждал, чтобы романтично поужинать вдвоем. Домашней едой. Как чертова семейная пара после рабочего дня. Им бы еще домашнее животное, собаку, которую надо будет выгуливать на рассвете, или кота, чтобы мелко пакостил в тапки, и полная иллюзия.  
Чед обнял себя, вечером становилось прохладней.  
А вместо этого он идет чужими непонятными дворами, голодный и злой, и еще больше злится оттого, что идти то и некуда.  
Нахохлившись на подвернувшейся скамейке, Чед спрятал руки в карманы и нащупал там скомканные бумажки.  
Через пять минут он уже сидел в кафе "Пельмешка", вывеска которой маячила за углом, и смотрел в меню, пытаясь подогнать его под непонятные русские деньги.  
\- Блинов нет, - меланхолично отозвался мальчик на раздаче блюд. - И картошечки с чесночком тоже.  
\- А рыба?  
\- Нет.  
\- Котлета по-киевски, пюре, заливной язык?  
Получив очередной отрицательный ответ, Чед решил сменить тактику.  
\- А что есть?  
\- Гречка, - мальчик ткнул половником в большую кастрюлю.  
Чед почувствовал, как в животе неприлично заурчало, и согласился, безнадежно попросив хотя бы каплю кетчупа.  
\- У нас пересменка, мы все убрали, - вдруг объяснил ему раздатчик, видимо, запоздало распознав по произношению иностранца. И добавил, снизив голос. - Могу еще яйцо вареное принести.  
Чед заговорщицки кивнул и пошел к барной стойке за напитками. Там его тоже ждало разочарование - кофемашину помыли, чай кончился, была только водка, на которую ему едва хватило денег.  
Но полчаса спустя оказалось, что денег у него было как раз, сколько надо, потому что мир за окном заметно подобрел, и он словно очнулся.  
\- Я в России!!! - Кричал он в подсвеченное фонарями небо. - Я сделал это! Слышите, лю-уди! Я выжил!  
\- Ненадолго, - откуда-то сверху прервали его вдохновенный монолог, после чего раздались звуки, смахивающие на автоматную очередь.  
Чед недоуменно попытался выяснить источник звука, но говоривший скрылся за занавеской, и орал кому-то про другие колонки, которые надо врубить, а то пендос сбежит.  
Не дожидаясь более правдоподобной очереди Калашникова, Чед пошел дальше, каким-то волшебным образом выбирая правильное направление.  
Ему вдруг стало грустно. Веселье иссякло, алкоголь в крови стал давить на жалость.  
Где-то в глубине души Чед даже чувствовал себя немного виноватым, словно перегнул палку. Не сильно, совсем чуть-чуть, ровно столько, чтобы больше не чувствовать себя обиженным.  
Он даже подумал, а не погулять бы еще немного, вдруг Люрт не успел достаточно побеспокоиться и потерзать себя, как оглянулся и увидел его на противоположной стороне дороги, всего в нескольких метрах от себя. Он шел с ним шаг в шаг и не сводил тяжелого взгляда.  
Чед всплеснул руками:  
\- О, а вот и ты! Давно за мной следишь?  
Люрт не ответил и даже не убавил шаг.  
\- А я как раз тут гулял... - Чед догнал его и приобнял за талию, цепляясь за пояс для устойчивости. - И давно ты меня ждешь?  
Ответа снова не последовало. Чед пожал плечами.  
\- Знаешь, я немного выпил, и у меня отличное настроение... Правда, шатает немного.  
Он просунул руку за ремень и, пока Люрт не почуял неладное, ладонь Чеда уже оказалась в трусах у него между ягодиц.  
Люрт ойкнул, выворачиваясь.  
\- Не трогай меня, мне неприятно!  
\- Аха, я нашел волшебную кнопку, ты подал голос!  
Чед снова попытался пробраться к этой "кнопке", но Люрт успел перехватить руку.

\- Я так рад, что ты не обижаешься... - Чед повис на нем в лифте, Люрт закатил глаза. - Хотя, по правде говоря, это мне надо было обижаться. Ты меня вчера изнасиловал, вроде бы.  
\- Тебе понравилось, извращенец, - не так уверенно ответил Люрт, неожиданно по-детски покраснев.  
\- Ничего подобного! - Подхватил Чед. - Ты ведь и раньше был не особенно-то милым, помнишь? Но вчера ты просто перешел все границы...  
\- Ой, перестань, - Люрт отцепил от себя его руки, удерживая на расстоянии. - Если тебе было не приятно, то ты очень это скрывал. И кончил очень реалистично, я даже поверил.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - он отошел на полшага. - Физически мне было приятно, так и быть. Рефлексы, сам понимаешь. Очень приятно. Хотя, нет, вру: наверно, это был самый крутой секс за всю мою жизнь. Вот так. Но морально, Люрт... Морально мне почему-то совсем не понравилось.  
\- Значит, самый крутой секс? - Изумленно повторил Люрт, пропустив последнюю фразу мимо ушей.  
\- Точно!  
\- Ты - чертов извращенец, я всегда это знал.  
Не зная, стоит ли снова обижаться, или это все-таки был комплимент, Чед задумался над ответом, но его как раз впихнули в дверь квартиры, и он отвлекся.  
Уже чуть позже, в постели, Чед приподнялся на локте, разглядывая в темноте лицо Люрта, пока тот не отвернулся, пожелав спокойной ночи.  
Чед хотел было снова поприставать, но потом передумал и тоже лег на другой бок.  
Но сон на этот раз был слишком беспокойным, ему постоянно что-то мешало, сквозь мутные видения и бредовые обрывки снов он пробирался к Люрту, словно через заросли бесконечных препятствий, пока из другого сна, как из другого мира к нему в объятия приник Люрт, жаркий, страстный, но на этот раз все вдруг стало совсем другим, в каждом движении скользила нежность, то ли как продолжение сна, то ли навеянная лунным сиянием за окном. Но Чед почти протрезвел и пришел в себя, когда его колени вдруг оказались прижаты к груди горячим телом. Но такой плен чужой тяжести не был больше борьбой, Чед поддавался, еще сильнее открываясь. Он растворялся в этих прикосновениях, так что уже было непонятно, где кончается его тело, его кожа, и начинается чужая, непонятно, потому что все ощущения теперь разделились: одно тепло, одно напряжение, одна боль на двоих, а боль, словно пропуск в этот уязвимый откровенный рай, казалась невозможно естественной, как часть переполнявшего тело наслаждения, выдержать которое было почти невозможно.  
В конце, когда током и тягучей влагой их впаяло друг в друга насовсем, Чед обхватил шею Люрта, чтобы ни за что не позволить ему уйти и снова включить невыносимый свет.  
Но Люрт без сил лежал сверху, окончательно вымотанный, и никуда не собирался. Он выдохнул Чеду куда-то в висок, щекоча еле заметной щетиной:  
\- Слушай... Я чувствую себя каким-то чудовищем. И как ты меня вытерпел?  
\- Один день - не страшно, - ответил на поцелуй Чед. - Тем более, у меня не было другого выхода.  
\- Прости меня, ладно? - Еще тише добавил он, почти ощущая, как Чед улыбается в темноте. - Давай представим, что ты только что приехал, а я встретил тебя в аэропорту, привез к себе домой и устроил романтический ужин?  
\- О, так мило с твоей стороны, - искренне удивился Чед. - Всегда знал, что ты в душе самый настоящий слюнтяй!  
\- Неправда, - возмутился Люрт, но вырваться из объятий ему не удалось.  
\- Слюнтяй!  
\- Нет!  
Поняв, что ситуация безвыходная, Люрт поймал зубами кончик маячившего перед глазами носа и легонько прикусил.  
После того, как Чед перестал орать, что стал теперь безносым уродом, включить противный свет все же пришлось, чтобы найти что-то холодное.  
\- Да, забыл тебе сказать, - мстительно прошипел Чед с куском мороженой курицы вместо носа. - Я сегодня познакомился с твоей мамой и даже с ее подругой.  
\- И...? - Предвещая недоброе, спросил Люрт.  
\- Не переживай, ничего страшного, - говорящим обратное тоном сообщил Чед. - Хотя, судя по тому, что она решила больше не кормить тебя пирожками, я ей не понравился.  
\- Ну, ничего, - Люрт пожал плечами, но потом добавил грозным голосом: - Потому, что пирожки теперь печь будешь ты!  
\- Ага, и хаускипингом заниматься... - Усмехнулся Чед через зажатый курицей нос.  
\- Да, и посуду мыть, и постель застилать, всё будешь делать.  
\- И в постели ублажать?  
\- Да, если у меня будет желание.  
Чед мило улыбнулся, но потом произнес не менее жутким тоном.  
\- И не надейся, мамочкин сынок. Будешь привыкать жить самостоятельно.  
Борясь с нестерпимым желанием откусить от Чеда что-нибудь еще, Люрт пересилил себя и пошел спать.  
Заснул он с ностальгически болезненным ощущением тепла рядом с собой, которого ему не хватало черт знает сколько времени.

Странное дежа вю не покинуло и на следующий день, и даже через неделю.  
Бывало, правда, по вечерам они лежали в постели, а в холодильнике томилась отдающая тухлятиной пустота, которая навевала мысли о грядущем завтраке.  
\- Может, сходишь с утра в магазин? - Размышляющим тоном интересовался Чед, накручивая на палец волосы в паху Люрта.  
\- Зачем? - Удивлялся тот. - Я лучше попробую тебя, и сэкономим заодно.  
Чед обычно был не против, что его "пробовали" по утрам.

А, бывало, постель приходила в совершенную непригодность от частого и бурного использования, а купить новую проще и интереснее, чем пробивать в хозяйственном магазине закончившийся порошок.  
Было в этом что-то глубоко интимное - подбирать постельное белье вдвоем, перешептываясь под взглядом консультантки.  
\- Только не в синюю полосочку, пожалей меня, - говорил Чед светским тоном. - Это самое скучное белье в мире.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что будешь на нем скучать?  
Люрт спрашивал это таким многообещающим бархатным голосом, что даже у синей полосочки после этого появлялся шанс.

Ощущение "это уже было" в такие моменты относилось больше к эмоциям, а не ситуациям; к чувству чего-то нереального, которое вот-вот растает, но последний миг вдруг растягивается и замирает, и ночью в темноте хочется до глючных серых звездочек всматриваться в глаза друг другу, чтобы удостовериться, что это не сон.  
Правда, иногда они просыпались, и Чед, встав не с той ноги, мог припомнить синяк от зубов на носу, с которым позорился несколько дней, а Люрт справедливо обвинял его в моральной травме мамы и ее подруги, которую они ему пока не простили.

Однажды Чед не выдержал, и всё-таки задал давно гнетущий его вопрос о фотографиях в альбоме.  
Вместо ответа Люрт молча достал спрятанный в шкафу альбом, другой, с подписанными фотографиями и украшающими их схематичными рисунками.  
Чеду больше не надо было гадать, какими словами припоминал его Люрт, зачастую неприличные подписи превосходили любые его ожидание. А кленовый лист, аккуратно вклеенный на последней странице, добил его окончательно.  
Лист уже не был таким ярко-красным, как прошлой осенью, когда Люрт снял его с волос Чеда в центральном парке столицы мира, но даже такой пожухлый и помятый, он лишил Чеда родной речи на несколько минут.  
\- Это - самое... - пытался он выразить потом свои чувства. - Самый трогательный поступок, который я когда-либо видел. Нет, правда...  
Он сделал глубокий вдох.  
\- Трудно поверить, что всего год назад ты считал меня голубым из-за каких-то фенечек и духов унисекс. Ничего голубее этого я и в жизни не видел!  
Люрт сделал вид, что не обиделся. Хотя, может, так оно и было, судя по его задумчивой улыбке, когда он решил оправдаться:  
\- Я был уверен, что мы никогда не увидимся.  
\- Удивительно, во что два засранца могут превратить приличную квартиру за какую-то неделю.  
Люрт, балансируя на одной ноге, пытался найти подходящее место для одного из своих метровых планшетов.  
Чед сидел на широком подоконнике, свесив ноги. За окном сияло синее небо, и солнечные лучи в его волосах и на плечах были такими яркими, словно он сам светился.  
\- Хочешь сказать, без меня ты хуже справлялся?  
Он посмотрел на ванночки с краской, валики, разноцветные бумажные обрезки и давно почившие объедки скудных ужинов, которые вперемежку валялись на полу и, подобрав ноги, отвернулся к горизонту.  
По мосту, часть которого была видна из окна, вместо сплошных рядов автомобилей прогуливались толпы народу.  
\- За неделю ты мне не показал никаких достопримечательностей, - угрюмо сказал Чед. - В этом городе вообще есть какие-нибудь достопримечательности? - Добавил он с сомнением.  
Люрт подошел и сел рядом, уставившись вникуда. Обрывок малярной ленты, прилипший к тапку, оставил за ним насыщенный черный след.  
\- Даже не знаю с чего начать, - ответил он, сдерживая улыбку. - Здесь есть краеведческий музей, зоосад и завод "рудгормаш"... Но ты не очень похож на туриста, если честно.  
\- Я хочу в музей, - упрямо сказал Чед.  
\- А он сегодня не работает, - ответил Люрт.  
Потом оценил скептическую мину Чеда и добавил:  
\- И завод тоже не работает, не смотри на меня так! Сегодня все празднуют, даже салют будет. Но у меня последний вечер в клубе перед тем, как я с головой уйду в это, чтоб его... в формирование образа объекта информационно-рекламными средствами... - Выговорив, он перевел дух. – В общем, я думал, ты пойдешь со мной.  
Чед продолжал молча созерцать блестящую гладь воды, по которой вдалеке скользили несколько разноцветных парусников. Он сидел неподвижно, и в тоже время словно уплывал куда-то вслед за растворяющимся в свете горизонтом.  
Люрт вспомнил, что уже видел это странное выражение на его лице: именно таким он был в прошлом сентябре, когда они возвращались с западного побережья, чтобы потом расстаться.  
\- А когда... - Он встретился с Чедом взглядом и запнулся. - Ты надолго приехал?  
В глазах Чеда словно погас огонек, и Люрт сразу пожалел о своих словах, но спустя мгновение лицо снова стало непроницаемым.  
\- Ну, виза у меня на месяц, а потом практика на автомобильном заводе в Германии. Но... я решил...  
\- Что ты решил? - Внезапно севшим голосом спросил Люрт.  
\- Живем ведь один раз, правда? - Чед улыбнулся и с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами. - Важно ведь не где жить, а ради чего, а если разница только в удобствах и комфорте, то это ерунда. Жизнь состоит из того, на что ты ее тратишь. Когда ради нескольких таких дней, как теперь, ждешь месяцы, и все это время жизнь словно стоит на месте, но зато сейчас, именно в это мгновение ты оживаешь, дышишь, и ты - счастлив, то это и есть настоящая жизнь...  
Он вдруг рассмеялся.  
\- О, перестань, у тебя такое лицо, словно тебе из роддома вынесли тройню! Слишком много счастья за раз?  
\- Ты что, шутишь?  
\- Конечно, шучу. Мне просто хотелось увидеть твою реакцию, не переживай, скоро уеду. Правда.  
\- Знаешь, ты иногда просто невыносим.  
Люрт долго смотрел на него, но Чед выдержал взгляд.  
\- Ты тоже, - ответил он, словно чему-то удивляясь. - Мне все время кажется, ты нарочно это делаешь.  
\- Что делаю?  
\- Сопротивляешься. Вместо того чтобы решить раз и навсегда... Ты словно хочешь сохранить свое одиночество, строишь преграды, об которые я постоянно спотыкаюсь. С тобой нереально тяжело. Но, - добавил он едва слышно, - без тебя вообще невозможно...  
\- Ладно, я все понял, - Люрт подумал, что ничего не понял, и мысленно свалил все на языковой барьер. Он знал, что Чед хочет услышать что-то, но ему нечего было ответить. Он нерешительно снял футболку и вплотную подошел к Чеду. - Иди сюда.  
Чед тоже колебался, но всего одно мгновение. От Люрта веяло жаром, таким привычным, первобытным, поглощающим. Чед подался к нему, словно притянутый магнитом, чувствуя, как наконец-то уходит неприятный холодок, который он начал ощущать. Он ответил на поцелуй так отчаянно, словно, зажмурившись, прыгнул в омут, притягивая руками голову, зарываясь в волосы пальцами, почти задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха.  
Люрт отстранился, любуясь им, он провел руками от ключиц, по ребрам, притянул к себе за бедра и, наконец, опустился между его коленей. Чед судорожно выдохнул и откинул голову, и пульсирующий жар скоро поглотил его без остатка, отключая мозг со всем водоворотом грустных и непонятных мыслей.

\- Что это? - От неожиданности Люрт даже присел на диван. - Где ты взял эту майку? Я выбросил эти джинсы еще перед выпускным в школе!  
Он не выдержал наплыва эмоций от увиденного и расхохотался. Чед сложил руки на груди и недовольно посмотрел на часы.  
\- Какая разница. Отличные джинсы. И футболка тоже из твоего шкафа. Долго ты еще будешь рассиживаться?  
\- Недолго, просто подожду, пока ты переоденешься, и пойдем.  
\- Я не собираюсь переодеваться.  
Люрт еще раз с ужасом посмотрел на футболку с большим котенком на всю грудь. Потом помотал головой, но видение не растаяло.  
\- Я не знаю, каким образом это, - он встал и ткнул пальцем в котенка, - попало в мой шкаф, но ты в нем на улицу не выйдешь! А если попытаешься, - добавил он на всякий случай, - я ее уничтожу прямо на тебе. Считаю до трех: два!..  
Чед предупредительно поднял руки:  
\- Да ладно тебе, не нервничай. Сейчас сниму.  
Он ушел в комнату, но быстро вернулся в самой обычной белой футболке.  
Люрт скептически скривился, но придраться на этот раз было не к чему. Он почему-то вспомнил статистику из мужского журнала, которые от нечего делать листал когда-то в самолетах: восемьдесят процентов девушек считают белую футболку самой сексуальной одеждой для мужчин.  
\- Ну, опять не то? - Возмутился Чед, поймав его странный взгляд.  
\- Да нет, - Люрт покачал головой. - Ничего. Только ты будешь самым ярким пятном на весь зал. Так хочется привлекать побольше внимания?  
\- А что, - невинно удивился Чед, - у вас зачем-то другим ходят в подобные заведения?  
Впрочем, в клубе Чеду сразу не понравилось. И не потому, что там было слишком громко, полно сизого дыма и чересчур много народа... Все тонуло в мельтешащих цветных пятнах и музыке, все вокруг сливалось: полуголые тела, сияние ультрафиолета, вспышки, лазерные лучи в густом паре, льющемся с потолка, это совсем не совпадало с его лирическим настроем на вечер, но Люрт словно попал в родную среду, его ждали, приветствовали, а Чед вдруг оказался не готовым делить его с кем-либо еще. Ему самому было мало.  
Поначалу он холодно здоровался со знакомыми и друзьями Люрта, настроения веселиться не было, и пару раз, когда к нему обратились, он сделал вид, что ничего не понял. В конце концов, Люрт принес ему Космополитен в почти литровой пивной кружке и ушел работать. Чед угрюмо оглядел компанию, взял один из водочных стаканчиков и завалился на обитый гламурной зеброй диван в компании двух блондинок и накаченного ди-джея Гаврилова. Гаврилов выглядел точно как на всех фото - кожаный жилет на голой груди, темные очки и сигара.  
Он ухмыльнулся и тоже налил себе водку.  
\- А я тебя помню, - сказала одна из блондинок, с короткими волосами-ёжиком, которая все время косилась на Чеда.  
\- Ты - бомж из лифта.  
Она понюхала содержимое его нетронутой кружки и подвинула ее к себе.  
\- Я тоже тебя помню. - буркнул Чед. - Ты - несчастная истеричка.  
\- О, - откликнулся Гаврилов, - так вы уже успели познакомиться?  
\- Не совсем, - кокетливо улыбнулась блондинка, - но сейчас мы это исправим. Можешь называть меня Рыжиком.  
\- Не верь ей, - вставил Гаврилов. - Это не рыжик, а натуральный мухомор. Ужасно ядовитая штука.  
\- Если ты не заметил, - Рыжик скорчила гримаску, - я теперь блондинка.  
\- Да-да, точно, ты же теперь Бледная Поганка. - Гаврилов заржал как конь.  
Вторая блондинка мечтательно уставилась на его обнаженную грудь большими как у стрекозы прозрачными глазами.  
\- А куда мы пойдем потом?.. - Обратилась она вникуда неожиданно низким как из бочки голосом.  
Это так не сочеталось с ее потусторонней внешностью, что Чед едва не подавился корнишоном. Гаврилов и Рыжик изумленно обернулись к ней, словно забыли, что рядом был еще кто-то.  
\- А давайте двинем в Революшн, - продолжила девушка-стрекоза, - там сегодня закрытая вечеринка, у фейсконтрольщика день рождения, движуха что надо...  
\- Солнце мое, но кто же нас туда пустит? - Он подумал и добавил, - ну, то есть, нас с Люртом, допустим, везде пустят...  
\- Я же сказала, - нетерпеливо перебила она , - фейсконтрольщику можно минет сделать, и все дела...  
\- О, это меняет дело, - энергично подхватила Рыжик и, смеясь, повернулась к Чеду, - ты как, с нами?  
Половину дискуссии Чед не понял, но водка медленно и верно превращала его в пофигиста.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - протянул он, обреченно глядя, как где-то вдалеке, словно в другой галактике, среди мелькающих цветных брызг и лазерных лучей склонился над пультом Люрт.  
Сквозь пьяную муть, накрывшую все мысли и ощущения, он вдруг отчетливо увидел, что вот этот Люрт, здесь и сейчас, и есть самый настоящий, а не то, что он себе преставлял весь год, когда решил нахально приехать и вклиниться в его жизнь.  
Картина увлеченного любимой работой Люрта была настолько цельной, что Чед никак не мог представить себя рядом.  
Дома прошлым летом Люрта рядом с собой он представлял прекрасно, но здесь все было совсем иначе.  
Он бросил еще один тоскливый взгляд в сторону диджейской рубки, как вдруг парень у пульта поднял голову и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. Чеда словно ударило током, непонятное ощущение пробрало его от макушки до пяток. Когда Люрт, наконец, отвел глаза, Чед судорожно выдохнул и неверной рукой взял очередной стаканчик. Гаврилов уважительно покачал головой.  
Тем временем оказалось, что большеглазая блондинка куда-то исчезла.  
\- Какой ты злобный, Гаврилов, - укоризненно сказала Рыжик. - Как тебе не стыдно так отшивать мою близкую подругу. Я у Ассоль, между прочим, уже неделю живу.  
\- Что?! Она к тому же была Ассоль? Сама виновата, - Гаврилов самодовольно откинулся в кучу полосатых подушек. - Где ты ее вообще выкопала? Вот Люрт наверняка бы обиделся, если бы вы заставили его гостя делать минеты каким-то сомнительным фейсконтрольщикам.  
\- А? - Вдруг очнулся Чед.  
\- И вы бы заставили, - кивнул Гаврилов, продолжая, - я тебя знаю.  
Рыжик польщенно заулыбалась.  
\- Еще бы заставить самого Люрта забрать мою Клеопатру... - Вздохнула она печально.  
\- И не мечтай! У человека диплом, иностранные гости, и вообще жизнь тяжелая, а ты его окончательно добить хочешь.  
\- А кто это? - Обратился к блондинке Чед.  
\- Клёпа? - Переспросила она. - Это наше с Люртом совместно нажитое имущество, которое он по-джентельменски оставил мне одной.  
\- Это такая наглая хитрющая и прожорливая тварь, - объяснил Гаврилов, - которую эта нахалка пытается всучить каждому встречному, как дар судьбы, вместо того, чтобы просто выкинуть на помойку.  
\- Живодёр! - Обиженно бросила Рыжик.  
\- А что, вы с ним вместе жили? - Продолжал удивляться пьяный Чед.  
Рыжик смерила его взглядом, словно думала, стоит ли отвечать идиоту.  
\- Ну надо же мне было где-нибудь жить!  
\- Ну-ну, - в очередной раз кивнул в ее сторону Гаврилов, - и она еще тебя бомжем обзывала.  
\- Мамочка у нашего Люрта вот только не подарок, - словно не заметив последнего высказывания, продолжила Рыжик. - Я уверена, именно она настраивает его против... против моей кошки.  
Чед прищурился, что-то соображая.  
\- Знаешь, - решительно сказал он, - я могу тебе помочь. Я как раз познакомился с его мамой, и, кажется, мы нашли с ней общий язык.  
\- Шутишь! - Тут даже Гаврилов удивился.  
\- Нет, правда, такая женщина! - Чед всплеснул руками, пытаясь показать, насколько впечатляющей она ему показалась. - И готовит потрясающе!  
Рыжик внимательно уставилась на него, снова оценивая степень идиотизма.  
\- Так, - серьезно сказала она. - Люрту еще два часа пахать, мы как раз все успеем.  
\- Он вас прикончит, - уверенно заметил Гаврилов, закуривая сигару.  
Кажется, он начинал нервничать.  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - Чед впервые за вечер расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Слу-ушай... - протянула Рыжик, разглядывая его, словно только что увидела. - А ты случайно не тот самый легендарный ковбой... эээ... мм..  
\- Я? Ковбой, да, - он энергично закивал. - А что, Люрт про меня рассказывал?  
Чед улыбнулся еще шире. У Гаврилова изо рта выпала сигара.  
\- Нет, ну... он, конечно, рассказывал... всякое... - потрясенно мямлила Рыжик, - мы-то думали, он так прикалывается..  
\- Правда? Почему?  
\- На самом деле, - Гаврилов вдруг пришел в себя, быстро оглянулся на далекого Люрта и заговорщицки склонился к столику, - у меня тоже есть опыт однополых отношений.  
Рыжик заковыристо выругалась.  
\- Честно-честно, помнишь ту парочку ди-джеев, которых Люрт приглашал выступать перед новым годом? Ну, в кожаных купальниках и с ошейниками, целовались еще постоянно вместо того, чтобы работать.  
\- Но они же были девками, - непонимающе уставилась на него Рыжик.  
\- Они, между прочим, были лесби.  
Гаврилов нервно хихикнул; а Чед потер виски: от попытки понять, о чем была речь, голова неприятно закружилась.  
\- Так что, - наконец спросил он у Гаврилова, - ты не против, если я сейчас украду твою герлфренд?  
\- Типун тебе на язык, - тот испуганно перекрестился, сплюнул через плечо и постучал по столику. - Да я лучше себе ковбоя... парня, в смысле, заведу, чем эту герлфренд!

Благополучно транспортировав кошку по кличке Клеопатра в квартиру Люрта, Чед решил не возвращаться в клуб. Он немного протрезвел, но голова все равно была слишком тяжелой, поэтому он просто лег на кровать и отрубился. Но через какое-то время очнулся оттого, что не мог вздохнуть. Что-то огромное душило его, стальной хваткой сдавив грудь. Невероятными усилиями ему все же удалось пошевелиться и приподнять голову. В лицо тут же уткнулось мягкое и пушистое, и, мурлыкнув, перекатилось на одеяло. Чед тут же вскочил и, глотая воздух, как спасенный утопленник, с ужасом посмотрел на невинную морду. Кошка довольно тарахтела, и Чед лег обратно.  
Но заснуть больше не получалось, он смотрел в светлеющий потолок, каждой клеткой своего тела ощущая, как вокруг становится все больше и больше света и тепла, наполняя его невероятно опустошенное тело сладкой истомой. Он дышал медленно, и слышал, как, не торопясь, стучит его сердце, словно какой-то механизм, временно отключенный от полного режима.  
Вдруг Чед вспомнил, как встретился с Люртом взглядом через океан музыки, дыма и человеческих тел, и, наконец, все понял.  
Это можно было назвать одержимостью, или страстью, или даже нежностью, то, что с ним происходило. То, что черной горячей волной затопило все сознание и поймало в зыбкие сети.  
Чед напряженно ждал и почему-то боялся того, чего ждет. Борясь со страхом, он вслушивался в тишину, замирая от сладостного предчувствия. В конце концов оба ощущения так перемешались, что стали почти нестерпимыми. Чед разозлился сам на себя - вот ведь влип, какая гадость, эта жуткая зависимость, когда от одного взгляда теряешь почву под ногами, а от воспоминания сердце готово то ли остановиться, то ли выпрыгнуть из груди.  
А ведь поначалу это было такой милой игрой, он так легко бросался словами, которые ничего не значили. Но вот игра давно кончилась, а он и не заметил, пока не увяз по уши.  
\- Так больше нельзя, - сказал он вслух хриплым чужим голосом и вздрогнул.  
\- Я должен уехать, - снова сказал он, уже решительнее. - И никогда не...  
Чед уцепился за эту призрачную несформированную мысль, как за спасительную соломинку, несколько раз повторяя одно и тоже, чтобы продлить шаткое ощущение уверенности, которое вселяли в него слова.  
Но вдруг в двери звякнуло, и осколки его мыслей растаяли и смешались, как песок на берегу, накрытый безжалостной волной.

Люрт, не включая свет, прошел в ванную. Он стоял под душем и улыбался, думая, как хорошо возвращаться домой. Точнее, не домой, а к кому-то... Он представил себе спящего Чеда, его спокойное дыхание, расслабленные кисти рук, блуждающие под веками зрачки. Потом он вспомнил, как вздымается его грудь, когда от возбуждения ему начинает не хватать воздуха, как подбираются пальцы на ногах, а во впадине у ключицы собирается его волнующий запах.  
Но вдруг он ощутил осязаемую пропасть, над которой завис Чед, и этот страх, страх ожидания и падения, передался отчасти и ему.  
Тихонько прокравшись из ванной, он в нерешительности остановился на пороге комнаты. Страх и возбуждение одновременно захватили его, хотелось убежать прочь и поскорее залезть под одеяло одновременно.  
"Куда ты тянешь меня?" - подумал Люрт, но, набравшись смелости и затаив дыхание, шагнул в черноту.  
Под ногой что-то хрустнуло, мелькнула серая тень, Люрт успел чертыхнуться, прежде чем комнату пронзил нечеловеческий душераздирающий визг, и в воздух взметнулись клочки бумаги и прочий хлам с пола.  
Он буквально взлетел на кровать, порядочно потоптав окончательно приходящего в себя Чеда.  
\- Что случилось? - Вскочил тот.  
Люрт выдал залп непереводимой игры слов, потом, едва не заикаясь, показал пальцем в темный угол.  
\- Что там? - Чед безуспешно всматривался в черноту.  
\- ОНО!  
Чед неуверенно посмотрел на Люрта, протер глаза, потом неторопливо сполз с дивана.  
\- Ну вот, ты напугал бедное животное.  
\- Кого-кого? - Уже спокойнее, но все еще с истеричными нотками спросил Люрт.  
Присев на корточки, Чед похлопал себя по колену.  
\- Клеопатра, иди сюда.  
Кошка тут же послушно подбежала и стала отчаянно тереться о его ногу.  
\- О, нет, ни за что! Ты пустил в дом это исчадие ада? Если мы доживем до утра, я прикончу и тебя, и ее чертову хозяйку! Как ты вообще мог!..  
Чед так самозабвенно тискал кошку, что Люрт про себя умилился и не стал продолжать свою гневную тираду.  
\- Ну, должен же я оставить тебе что-то на память, - пробурчал Чед.  
\- Что?  
\- В твоей квартире неуютно, вот что, - громко ответил Чед. - Здесь явно не хватало окончательного трогательного штриха. Мы же выяснили, что в душе ты конченый слюнтяй... то есть, прости, романтик... А значит, просто обязан жить в доме с кошкой.  
Люрт приторно улыбнулся:  
\- Ты что-то напутал, Чед. Я, может, и ужился бы с кошками когда-нибудь, лет через сто, не спорю. Но никак не с этим дьявольским отродьем!  
Не обратив внимания на его слова, Чед расчесывал пальцами пушистое пузо.  
\- Это чудесное животное останется тут, - спокойно сказал он. - Всё, я так решил.  
\- Он так решил! - передразнил Люрт. - Да кто ты вообще... - он хотел было возмутиться, но Чед встал перед ним, сложив руки на груди, и Люрт осекся.  
\- И кто же я? - Холодно спросил Чед.  
Уголки его губ дернулись, но он и не думал улыбаться.  
\- Ты... - Люрт мучительно соображал, и это было так явственно написано на его лице, что было почти смешно. - Ты... ты - просто чокнутый тип, который сводит меня с ума. Нет, правда. С тех пор, как мы познакомились, я постоянно делаю вещи, на которые никогда бы не решился в здравом рассудке.  
Чед продолжал мрачно на него пялиться.  
\- Я не говорю, что это плохо, - вздохнув, продолжил Люрт, - иногда навеянные тобой сумасшествия мне очень даже нравятся... Вот, к примеру, за последние несколько дней я для диплома сделал больше, чем за весь год. Преподы в шоке. Такими темпами, кажется, даже на предзащите не осрамлюсь. Но факт остается фактом: твое присутствие необратимо влияет на мою жизнь.  
Люрт беспомощно развел руками.  
\- Если я оставлю себе это чудовищное создание, - он легонько пнул кошку, - ты успокоишься?  
\- Может быть, - неопределенно ответил Чед, наконец, усмехнувшись. - Надо попробовать, для начала. Если не получится, попробуешь что-нибудь еще.  
Люрт только покачал головой. Но когда они оказались в кровати, крепко прижал его к себе. Заснуть так было все-таки невозможно, и, проваливаясь в сон, они улеглись удобнее, прикасаясь только бедрами.  
За окном уже рассвело, сквозь ресницы Чед смотрел на танцующие в лучах пылинки и слышал ровное дыхание спящего рядом человека. Люрт был уже в иных мирах, далеко, дальше даже, чем расстояние, которое ему пришлось преодолеть между их странами. И стоило ли приезжать, - грустно подумал Чед, но тут же почувствовал отвращение к самому себе от подобных мыслей: неужели ему всегда будет мало?!  
Он обернулся, Люрт безмятежно улыбнулся во сне. Скоро он проснется и снова будет совсем близко, и все встанет на свои места. И так должно быть всегда. Ждать только несколько часов - это просто, но не больше. Все или ничего, иначе всегда будет мало...  
Чед закрыл глаза, и пляска пятен перед глазами растаяла. Он решил обязательно сказать Люрту, что кошкой отделаться не получиться, теперь Чед точно понял, что ему нужно, чтобы "успокоиться".  
Он проснулся только после обеда, когда студент-дипломник уже успел побывать в универе. Вставать отчаянно не хотелось, хотя от такого количества сна уже почти тошнило.  
\- Ну ты и засоня, - поздоровался Люрт. - А я мечтал: приду, а тут все прибрано, и ты меня встретишь в передничке на голом теле... Вот это я понимаю, сюрприз!..  
\- Тащи свой передничек, встречу, - кивнул Чед, потягиваясь.  
\- Да ладно, так тоже ничего. Для полного счастья тебе не хватает только швабры в руках. - Люрт усмехнулся: - Насколько я помню, с шестом ты управлялся отлично.  
\- Не дождешься, - протянул, зевая, Чед. - И вообще, ты же вроде помирился с родителями, маменькин сынок? Где же добрая мамочка, готовая сделать все для любимого сына, в том числе и генеральную уборку? - Чед приподнялся на локте, а потом и вовсе уселся на диване, зажав подушку коленями. - Кстати, как это тебе удалось?  
Люрт довольно оскалился.  
\- Это было слишком легко. Я просто сказал, что ты приехал по специальной программе для даунов к своему любимому вожатому. Ну, мама про даунов много знает, я же так живописно рассказывал про вашу неконтролируемую любвеобильность и непосредственность!  
\- Я что, похож на дебила? - Искренне ужаснулся Чед, оглядываясь в поисках какого-нибудь метательного снаряда.  
\- На американского дебила, - уточнил Люрт, легко уворачиваясь от подушки. - Импортное всегда качественней.  
\- Это самый жуткий бред, который мне когда-либо доводилось слышать. А она поверила?  
Люрт снисходительно пожал плечами.  
\- Открою тебе великую психологическую тайну: чем большую глупость гонишь людям, тем охотнее они верят. Ты мне сейчас тоже поверил, правда?  
Он подмигнул и рассмеялся.  
\- Не совсем, - упрямо заверил его Чед.  
\- Не совсем? - Переспросил Люрт. - Ну, значит, не такая уж это и глупость.  
После этих слов Чед вскочил и огрел его второй подушкой, на этот раз почти сбив с ног. Люрт подполз к его ногам, чтобы сделать подсечку, но град ударов мешал верно приложить усилия. В конце концов, подушка не выдержала, и пышной пеной хлынули пух и перья. Клеопатра с разбегу попыталась в них закопаться, и взрывной волной перья разнесло во все стороны.  
Люрт закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь отплеваться, но Чед не успокоился, пока наволочка не опустела.  
\- Это была моя любимая подушка! - Жалостливо выдал Люрт. - Как ты мог, я спал на ней, сколько себя помню!  
\- Сколько?! - Чед с ужасом посмотрел на пустую наволочку, потом брезгливо откинул ее в сторону. - Ты спал на ней почти двадцать лет?  
\- А что? - удивился Люрт. - Вообще-то она мне от бабушки досталась...  
Чед на его глазах бледнел все сильнее, отступая из комнаты и шарахаясь от летающих перышек.  
\- Это была не подушка, а мешок с клещами, вот что! И каждую ночь они выползали из нее, чтобы погреться теплом твоего тела и насытиться частицами твоей кожи и волос. Сотни тысяч, нет, миллионы тысяч копошащихся в твоей постели клещей!..  
Люрт хотел было рассмеяться на подобное заявление, но что-то в глазах Чеда вселяло уверенность, что все именно так и есть. Он передернул плечами, и по-новому посмотрел на летающие хлопья и прыгающую с задранным хвостом кошку. Клеопатра вдруг остановилась, чтобы изящным жестом почесать себе за ухом. Люрта передернуло. Зачесалось под лопаткой. И в паху. И шею вдруг приспичило почесать.  
\- Зачем ты мне это сказал, - тапком Люрт отмахивал от себя перышки, настойчиво следующие за ним по пятам, - я теперь весь чешусь. Это все твои клещи!  
Он спешно полез за пылесосом, кошка втиснулась под диван, а Чед ретировался в ванную.

Когда от погрома в квартире удалось кое-как избавиться, Люрт предложил прогуляться по вечернему городу и заодно поужинать где-нибудь нормальной едой.  
\- О, отличная идея, - согласился Чед. - Я даже знаю одно более-менее приличное место в твоем городе. В центре, слева от памятника какого-то сидящего мужика с книжкой.  
\- Что-то не припомню ни одного кафе рядом с тем памятником. Там, кажется, есть какой-то жутко пафосный ресторан, но я там никогда не был.  
\- Пафосный? - Переспросил Чед. - Да самый обычный. Я там даже обедал пару раз и просто кофе попить заходил. А что, - ответил он на удивленный взгляд Люрта, - надо же мне было куда-то себя девать в твое отсутствие.  
\- Чед, в мое отсутствие ты себя можешь девать куда угодно, но это самый дорогой ресторан в Энске! Я даже боюсь представить, сколько там стоит это "попить кофе", не говоря уж о полноценном ужине.  
\- А, ты об этом, - он махнул рукой и ухмыльнулся. - Считай, что это я тебя туда пригласил. Точно! Почему у нас никогда не было ни одного свидания?  
\- Потому что кто-то очень спешил затащить меня в постель, и нам было не до свиданий.  
Чед хотел было возмутиться, но Люрт поспешно добавил:  
\- Не переживай, я бы все равно тебя послал, если бы ты тогда попытался это сделать. Так что все было правильно. Затащил же все-таки!  
\- Как мне хочется тебе сейчас врезать, ты не представляешь. - Чед глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. - Но тогда тебе придется ходить с фингалом, а это, возможно, плохо скажется на твоей оценке.  
\- Спасибо за заботу, - умилился Люрт. - После защиты сможешь оторваться по полной, но учти, я буду обороняться.  
\- Ладно, подожду, - кивнул Чед. - Так что на счет свидания?  
\- Не думаю, что это подходящее место для чашки кофе, - Люрт пожал плечами. - Удивляюсь, как тебе вообще хватило моих денег на это место. Нам лучше пойти в обычное кафе.  
\- Не забивай голову ерундой. Я же сказал - это не проблема. - Он посмотрел на недоумение на лице Люрта и объяснил: - Я нашел в паспорте свою "аварийную" карту. Ни разу ей не пользовался и напрочь забыл о ее существовании, представляешь. Вот дед удивится, когда ему придут счета! Это был его подарок, на самый-самый крайний случай, но я решил, что крайнее уже некуда. Так что все нормально. Сейчас, подожди...  
Он принес из шкафа какие-то вещи.  
\- Я успел прогуляться по магазинам... Думаю, вот это подойдет. Давай, примерь.  
Люрт с сомнением посмотрел на протянутые шмотки.  
\- Почему ты раньше не сказал? Устроил вчера этот цирк с моими старыми джинсами и этой дурацкой майкой с котом...  
\- Не знаю, - Чед пожал плечами. - Может, мне нравится носить твои вещи! А майку я сам купил, вообще-то.  
\- Ну вот! Я знал, что этого раньше не было в моем шкафу! Черт, мне сегодня это кот спокойно спать не давал, чуть не чокнулся во сне, пока пытался вспомнить, откуда он взялся. А это опять ты виноват!  
\- Бедняга, - заржал Чед, потом оглядел Люрта с ног до головы. - Смотри, как тебе идет. Первый раз вижу на тебе что-то приличное.  
Люрт на какое-то время аж потерял дар речи.  
\- И это говорит парень, который был одет в разноцветный шарфик, шапочку и шорты, когда я первый раз его увидел! Да у тебя самый отвратительный вкус из всех кого я знаю.  
\- Даже так? - Удивился Чед. - А ну, подойди к зеркалу.  
Люрт хмыкнул, но прошел в прихожую. Какое-то время он с непонятными, но очевидными эмоциями на лице разглядывал свое отражение.  
\- Это не я, - наконец, выдал он, но вдруг рассмеялся. - Это какой-то офигевший мажорчик.  
\- Кто? - Чед довольно лыбился. - Мажорчик? Звучит позитивно.  
Он встал рядом с Люртом, и они оба на мгновение замерли, глядя на двух парней в зеркале. Зрелище впечатлило обоих, но Люрт, наконец, прочистил горло и выговорил:  
\- Н-да, неплохо смотримся.

Ресторанная обстановка произвел на Люрта гнетущее впечатление, хотя Чед наслаждался во всю. Самодовольно развалившись в кресле, он просматривал меню, постукивая пальцами по скатерти. Люрт с видом человека, жестоко страдающего от зубной боли, отложил это занимательное чтиво, едва пробежав взглядом первые пару страниц. Когда чинной походкой к ним приблизился официант и надменно поинтересовался о заказе, он опустил глаза и, опираясь локтем о краешек стола, прикрыл часть лица рукой, как школьник, мечтающий таким приемом обойтись без внимания учителя.  
Чед продиктовал официанту ничего не говорящие названия. Когда возникла небольшая пауза, Люрт поднял голову и понял, что они теперь ждут его решения.  
\- Мне то же самое, - буркнул он мрачно, и облегченно перевел дух, когда молодой человек с важным видом удалился.  
Чед с самой обворожительной улыбкой любовался кислой миной, которую Люрт корчил в ответ.  
\- Рад, что хотя бы тебе здесь нравится. Терпеть не могу подобных типов, - он бросил тяжелый взгляд в сторону приближающегося с аперитивом официанта.  
\- Почему нельзя было нанять милых безобидных девушек, как в обычных кафе?  
\- Потому что, - важно ответил Чед, прекрасно войдя в роль завсегдатая дорогих ресторанов, кем он, впрочем, легко мог быть, - подобная работа для дам считается в нормальных ресторанах унизительной. И я с этим полностью согласен.  
\- А для этого парня, значит, не унизительно таскать подносы? - Он ехидно покосился на официанта, и какое-то время они молча смотрели, как тот разливает вино.  
\- Этого парня вряд ли можно чем-то унизить, - в тон ему ответил Чед, когда они остались одни. - По-моему, он своей работой вполне доволен.  
Он выпрямился в кресле, приподнимая свой бокал:  
\- Чин-чин!  
Люрт пожал плечами:  
\- А у нас в таких случаях говорят тост.  
Чед загадочно улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил.  
\- Ты так забавно выглядишь, - хмыкнул Люрт, - словно собираешься сделать мне какое-нибудь дурацкое предложение.  
Когда улыбка Чеда в ответ на эту фразу растаяла, Люрт испуганно добавил:  
\- Ты же не собирался, правда?  
\- К счастью, нет, - процедил он и тихо пробормотал: - представляю, как было бы обидно в противном случае.  
\- Ну и славно! - Люрт оглянулся на полупустой зал, удостоверился, что ими никто не интересуется, и накрыл ладонь Чеда своей. - Тогда давай выпьем за... тебя. Я все хотел тебе сказать: спасибо, что приехал. Не представлял, что в мире бывают люди, способные на такие сумасшедшие поступки... Без вас мир был бы на редкость скучной штукой.  
Чед заметно повеселел. Он раскрыл ладонь и пропустил пальцы Люрта между своих; жест был таким интимным, что они переглянулись многообещающими взглядами. Но в конце зала показался ненавистный официант, и Люрт нервным движением дернул руку. Не сводя с него глаз, Чед тут же сжал кулак, крепко удерживая его ладонь на месте. Еще раз попытавшись освободить руку, Люрт зло посмотрел на подошедшего парня, обреченно краснея. Тот невозмутимо выложил перед ними огромные блюда с чем-то крошечным посередине тарелок, абстрактно политым тонкими струйками соуса, и, скользнув равнодушным взглядом по сцепленным пальцам, удалился. Люрт готов был поклясться, что у него дернулась бровь, но ему уже было все равно.  
Чед, наконец, оставил его в покое, и приступил к еде.  
\- Давай уйдем, - Люрт размазал вилкой полоску соуса на краю тарелки. - Что-то у меня нет аппетита.  
Выражение лица жующего Чеда говорило о том, что он не готов воспринимать никакую информацию.  
\- Чед! - Люрт пихнул его носком ботинка под столом. - Пойдем на улицу!  
Тот нехотя отложил вилку:  
\- А чем это место тебя не устраивает? На улице, между прочим, полно народу, который с удовольствием полюбуется, как ты будешь выворачиваться, когда я захочу тебя обнять.  
\- А тебе непременно нужно обнимать меня на людях? - Люрт усмехнулся. - Ну хорошо.  
Он помахал рукой официанту, незаметно скользящему между столиками.  
\- Счет, будьте добры.  
Парень вдруг побелел, словно эти слова поставили его на грань инфаркта.  
\- Вам не понравилось?! - Он неверяще уставился на нетронутую тарелку.  
Люрту даже стало его жалко.  
\- Не знаю, - почти приветливо ответил он, - я не пробовал. Видите ли, мне сейчас ужасно хочется заняться сексом со своим парнем, и чем быстрее вы принесете счет, тем меньше шансов, что мы начнем это делать прямо здесь.  
\- А! - Официант облегченно выдохнул, видимо, угроза инфаркта миновала. - Сию минуту.  
Чед с интересом наблюдавший за этой сценой, удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
\- И что теперь, - спросил Люрт, когда они вышли на улицу. - Нам нужно страстно поцеловаться на центральной площади?  
\- О, - обрадовался Чед. - Ты и на такое способен?  
\- Нет уж! - Категорично заявил Люрт. - Я, конечно, способен на многое, но жить охота, извини.

Чед на этом не успокоился, и всю бесконечно долгую прогулку по ночному городу Люрту приходилось избегать его настойчивых проявлений слишком игривого настроения. Но уже на походе к дому "любвеобильный ковбой" подозрительно затих и даже демонстративно ушел в противоположный угол лифта, заинтересованно разглядывая носки своих ботинок. И с такой же оскорбленной миной засопел в подушку, когда они добрались до постели.  
Люрт какое-то время молча разглядывал блики от фонаря на потолке, потом перевернулся на бок, но Чед недовольно отодвинулся к стенке. Люрт подполз еще ближе, и так до тех пор, пока Чеду не то, что не осталось места для дальнейших маневров, но даже стало затруднительно нормально дышать.  
\- Отстань, - он перехватил подобравшуюся к паху ладонь, - не трогай меня. Мне неприятно!  
Уткнувшись носом ему в шею, Люрт вдыхал усиливающийся аромат его тела.  
\- Сочувствую, - нежно прошептал он у самого уха, все-таки пробираясь к твердеющему горячему члену.  
Несколько плавных неторопливых движений, и Чед готов был уже выгнуться ему навстречу. Он чувствовал, как судорожное дыхание у шеи сменяется легким прикосновением губ, а потом превращается в бесконечный сладкий укус, забирающий последние остатки глупых прохладных мыслей, которые так часто морочили ему голову.  
Что-то скользило по выемке между ягодицами, то чуть выше, то вниз, заставляя его почти содрогаться от предвкушения, но, словно играя, только оставляло влажный след, едва дотрагиваясь до кожи.  
\- Ну же... - Хрипло выдохнул Чед. - Не дразни!  
Он уже готов был умолять, чтобы не сойти с ума от ощущений, но одним движением заполнив его собой, Люрт так крепко захватил губами кожу на шее, что Чед глухо застонал в подушку. Он потерял себя в огнях невыносимо сладостной боли, пьющей его из каждого зажатого выдоха, словно завис между мирами, прижатый грудью и горящим членом к холодной стене и опаленный огнем за спиной. Он рывком дернул голову, чтобы, наконец, жадно глотнуть воздуха и, уже полностью отдавшись сносящей все на своем пути лавине ощущений, закричать в голос.

Проснувшись к обеду, Чед в который раз стал мечтать о том, чтобы его персональная сказка никогда не кончалась. И пусть для кого-то недолговечное счастье прекрасно своей недолговечностью, подобная философия декаданса всегда казалась ему слишком надуманной. Люди либо хотят быть счастливыми, либо убеждают себя, что это невозможно, и делают все, чтобы так оно и было. Только Чед не знал, как выразить словами свое ощущение жизни и поделиться им с Люртом; некоторые вещи теряют всякий смысл, когда люди пытаются их озвучить.  
Не может же он просто подойти и, хорошенько тряхнув за плечи, сказать: "Сделай так, чтобы это никогда не кончалось! Ты ведь хочешь этого не меньше меня!" Или, показав ему купленные авиабилеты, поставить перед фактом: "Я хочу, чтобы ты меня остановил. Не отпускай меня, пожалуйста."  
Иногда, правда, он готов был сдаться и высказать Люрту что-то именно в таком духе, но ни одна сила не могла бы его заставить так унизиться, сжигая все пути отступления, отдав решение своей судьбы в чужие руки. А что, если Люрт не хочет ничего останавливать? Что, если в ответ он просто пожмет плечами и скажет что-то вроде: "Мне от тебя ничего не нужно..." Тогда ведь действительно - конец...  
Это в любом случае конец, - решил про себя Чед, когда расплачивался за билеты. Прямых рейсов до Женевы не было, но в тот же день можно было улететь из Москвы. Он подумал, что так даже лучше, и попытался себя убедить: " Хорошего - понемногу, может, еще когда-нибудь приеду, через год-два... Когда появится нестерпимое желание поиздеваться над собой".

Люрт был так поглощен завершающим этапом своего диплома, что ничего не замечал. Даже на случайно выпавшие из кармана кинутых на стул джинсов билеты не обратил внимания, на автомате переложив их вместе с джинсами в шкаф.  
\- Я почти все сделал! - Он никак не мог в это поверить. - Потом мне останется просто перенести это на большой формат!  
\- Еще бы, - усмехнулся Чед. - Используешь меня как наемного китайца. Я уже сам могу твой диплом защищать, кажется.  
Люрт с сомнением посмотрел на него, словно оценивая такую возможность.  
\- Шутка! - От греха подальше добавил Чед. - Хватит с меня и твоих дурацких иллюстраций какой-то хрен-выговоришь-концепции!  
\- Я же не виноват, что ты так вовремя оказался рядом, - виновато ответил Люрт. - Я, конечно, помню, что ты что-то там, связанное с дизайном изучаешь, но никогда не думал...  
\- Что-то там, связанное с дизайном, - передразнил Чед, смеясь, - это ты тут изучаешь "что-то там", а меня, между прочим, пригласили пройти практику на автомобильном заводе.  
\- Ладно, ладно! - Примирительно сказал Люрт, облокачиваясь на его плечо, чтобы оценить выставленный у стены результат двухнедельного безвылазного труда двух отчаянных дизайнеров. - Мне почему-то казалось, что из тебя выйдет какой-нибудь модельер женских тряпок. Вполне в твоем стиле.  
Чед с силой пихнул его в бок, но, потеряв равновесие, Люрт успел зацепиться, и они повалились вместе.  
\- А мне даже нравится, с этой точки зрения, - заметил Чед, показывая на работу. - Может, так и будешь выставлять? Попросишь своих экзаменаторов прилечь...  
От этой мысли Люрту почему-то поплохело.  
\- Черт, у меня аж живот сводит, как представлю это жюри... Ты точно не хочешь вместо меня выступать? - Безнадежно спросил он.  
\- Я буду стоять с транспарантом и раздавать флажки твоей группе поддержки. На особенно невнятных моментах твоей заикающейся речи мы будем кричать и топать, так что у тебя будет шанс. Нашел из-за чего переживать...  
Люрт криво улыбнулся от такой перспективы, но когда на следующий день они складывали его планшеты в багажник спортивной машины, он уже волновался по-настоящему. У него тряслись руки и грузчиками пришлось работать Чеду и бывшей хозяйке Клеопатры.  
Впрочем, они не сильно жаловались, глядя, как страдает несчастный студент. Его тоже пришлось почти "сложить" на задние сиденья, не особенно предусмотренные для пассажиров.  
\- И не вздумай там стошнить! - Предупредила Рыжик. - А то тебе придется купить у меня эту машину!  
\- Хватит с тебя денег на бензин, - вяло огрызнулся Люрт.  
\- Который я трачу на то, чтобы развозить по домам ваши пьяные рожи, не забывай, - уточнила она.  
\- Так это твой автомобиль? - Спросил Чед.  
\- А что? - Пожала она плечами. - Или ты думаешь, если мне негде жить, я не могу позволить себе личное транспортное средство?  
\- Нет, это я как раз понимаю. Просто странный выбор для девушки.  
Но Рыжик вдруг так газанула, что Чед передумал на счет своих слов о "странном выборе".  
\- Мне, кстати, тоже такие машины нравятся... - Примирительно сказал он, вспомнив свою поездку в Энск из столицы с чокнутым водителем, подрезающим грузовики. - Только почему у вас так часто рули не стой стороны расположены, здесь Япония где-то рядом, что ли?  
На это заявление откликнулся даже не приходящий из тревожного анабиоза студент.  
Но когда дело дошло до дверей универа, ему опять стало не по себе. Чед уже не знал, как его приободрить.  
\- Слушай, даже не верится, что ты смеялся над моим страхом перед полетами. Это даже не защита, а какая-то репетиция!  
\- В том то и дело, - промямлил Люрт. - На защите мне уже будет все равно.  
Ожидая своей очереди, он нервно мусолил в руках пуговицу на рукаве и вдруг оторвал ее, продолжая теребить в пальцах.  
\- А ну пойдем, - глаза у Чеда странно заблестели, и он потянул его в сторону лестницы, прочь от группы истерично хихикающих или скучающих с виду, заблудших в мыслях о проектах сокурсников.  
\- И не надо меня тащить, - возмутился Люрт. - Смотри, я оторвал еще одну пуговицу.  
Он растерянно остановился.  
\- Проходи, - Чед подтолкнул его к двери. - Это же туалет? Я вспомнил, какому отличному способу от стрессов ты как-то меня обучил. Пришло время испытать его на тебе.  
\- Что испытать? - Люрта вдруг осенило, и он с ужасом отпрянул. - Ты что, с ума сошел?!  
\- Не переживай, - заверил его Чед. - Поможет.  
Затащив слабо сопротивляющегося Люрта в пустое прокуренное помещение, Чед оценил продуманность интерьера. Кабинки располагались в смежном зале вдоль стены, примыкающей к фасаду, и причудой архитектора одно из высоких окон оказалось внутри крайней из них.  
\- Это негигиенично! - Шокированный такой выходкой, Люрт уставился на открытое настежь окно, к которому широким жестом его приглашал Чед, и унитаз рядом с ним.  
\- Да что ты! - Подхватил Чед. - Не хуже вонючей конюшни, если я не ошибаюсь в твоих предпочтениях.  
\- Нет, я не могу, - он покачал головой. - Бред какой. Трахаться в общественном туалете перед выступлением...  
Чед не дал ему договорить, вдруг оказавшись рядом. Он взял в руки его лицо и осторожно поцеловал. Люрт нервно рассмеялся ему в губы.  
\- Не могу, - твердо повторил он.  
Чед не стал спорить. Затея с самого начала казалась ему идиотской, но шутки ради стоило попробовать. Люрт хотя бы развеселился.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Чед. - Я просто сделаю тебе легкий расслабляющий массаж. Ни о чем не думай, и все само собой пройдет, вот увидишь.  
Он поставил Люрта перед открытым окном, потом заставил его облокотиться о широкий подоконник и задрал вверх рубашку. Медленно провел ладонями вдоль позвоночника и ребер. Люрт дернулся под ним.  
\- Щекотно!  
\- Сейчас.  
Он стал разминать сильнее, сверху вниз, и так увлекся, что не заметил, когда мышцы под его ладонями уже достаточно расслабились. Но он и не думал на этом останавливаться, спускаясь ниже.  
Чед осторожно расправился с молнией на джинсах, приспустил их и продолжил массаж. Люрт продолжал стоять, опустив голову на вытянутые руки, и никак не отреагировал, когда его штаны уже были на уровне колен. Чед снял майку, прижимаясь к его спине голой кожей.  
За окном серело пасмурное небо, и на узкой улице было пусто, так что никто не мог их видеть. Впрочем, сейчас это уже не имело никакого значения. Все ушло на второй план: его решение уехать, не прощаясь, упасть, наконец, в эту бездну, над которой он завис, не зная, чего ждать. Он просто больше не мог ждать...  
И, покончив со своей вечной осторожностью, он выпрямился, обхватил размякшего Люрта за бедра и резко притянул к себе.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Рыжик ждала на скамейке под липой. С молодых свеженьких листьев падали капли, от острого запаха недавнего дождя хотелось дышать полной грудью. Освободившееся от влаги небо просветлело. Чед тоже чувствовал себя слишком свободным, ему почти было страшно.  
\- Ты что, так и не собрался? - Удивилась девушка.  
\- Почему? Я готов.  
\- А вещи? Будем заезжать домой?  
\- Это всё.  
Он похлопал себя по карманам и улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой. Ничего лишнего, только паспорт, билеты и деньги. Подумать только, какие огромные сумки он тащил сюда, а остался ни с чем. Ни надежд, ни иллюзий... разве что тяжеленный камень на сердце.  
\- А Люрт где? Он что, не поедет?  
\- К счастью, мы оба не любим прощаться в аэропортах. Дашь прокатиться?  
Чед не хотел слишком резво стартовать, но, посмотрев в зеркало, тут же утопил в пол педаль газа, а остальное сделала машина.  
Из дверей кафе, где отмечали первую небольшую победу над дипломом, выбежал Люрт. Но на перекрестке горел зеленый свет, Чед свернул на широкий проспект, и снова посмотрел в зеркала. Сердце стучало, как ненормальное, он вдруг испугался, что в последний момент из его побега ничего не выйдет. Затеплилась надежда, и вместе с ней тут же появился прежний холод и желание уйти прочь из этой чужой жизни. Возможно, это был самый глупый поступок за всю его жизнь, а может, самый мудрый.  
Когда они подъехали к неприглядному зданию провинциального аэропорта, сердце екнуло. Год назад он бы и не подумал лететь на самолете в подобных условиях, но сейчас все казалось ерундой. Небольшие залы, странные конструкции на потолке, усталые тетки на регистрации. Да чего стоил один только автобус, который подвозил пассажиров до посадочной полосы.  
\- Чед! Чед Голдстейн!  
Он остановился, как вкопанный. Потом, не оглядываясь, протянул билет, сделал шаг. Достаточно только дойти до широких стеклянных дверей, и все кончено, но каждый шаг был пыткой.  
Ну почему сейчас! Почему не вчера, не неделю назад!  
Он почти не дышал, так сдавило грудь. Почти не видел ничего вокруг, но все-таки толкнул дверь, и вышел.  
Только в самолете Чед решился посмотреть вниз, на чужой пейзаж зеленеющих полей, темного леса, серебристых линий дорог. На небосводе расцветала майская радуга. Он прислонился к стеклу иллюминатора, пытаясь разглядеть маленькие игрушечные машинки у здания аэропорта далеко внизу и крошечных человечков. Но самолет разворачивался, как огромная карусель, и земля наклонилась, а аэропорт остался за другим бортом.  
Чед вспомнил, как очень давно Люрт рассказывал о скорости болевых импульсов и скорости разрушения самолета в катастрофе. "Ты совсем ничего не почувствуешь". Он подумал, что было бы совсем неплохо ничего не чувствовать, и решил закрыть шторку иллюминатора, но заметил влагу, размазанную по стеклу круглого окошка. Чед не сразу понял, что это были его собственные слезы.

Дорога от одного аэропорта до другого заняла пару часов, но до отлета все равно было много времени. За какие-то бешеные деньги Чед посидел в интернет-центре, прогулялся по аэропорту вдоль и поперек, пока не вспомнил, что с утра ничего не ел. В голове постепенно воцарялась приятная пустота. Сидя за маленьким ресторанным столиком, Чеду даже показалось, что в конце концов в этом нет ничего сложного. Ни о чем не жалеть, ничего не ждать, как это здорово - когда совсем ничего не хочется! Вот в чем счастье - не иметь никаких желаний! Но приятная отрешенность тут же сменилась смутной тревогой, словно кто-то, шутя, или издеваясь, нажал на кнопку переключения эмоций. Тревога перешла в смесь тупой боли и разочарования. Чед опустил голову на скрещенные руки и не откликнулся, когда официантка принесла поднос.  
\- У вас есть алкоголь? - Спросил он, все-таки поднимая голову.  
Залпом выпив рюмку водки, он хотел попросить еще, но передумал, начиная испытывать отвращение к своей слабости. Неведомый шутник снова нажал на кнопку.  
Когда объявили регистрацию на рейс, он вяло поплелся по залам, разглядывая табло. До посадки снова было время, но главное - не останавливаться. Пока идешь или что-то делаешь, маленькие демоны молчат, но стоит остановиться, готовы наброситься всей толпой, и неизбежной лавиной накроет отчаянием.  
Чед так и шел, ничего не видя перед собой, пока чуть не сбил случайного прохожего. Но в последний момент от столкновения удалось увернуться, хотя тот почти вырос перед ногами. Чед, не поднимая головы, хотел было идти дальше, но назойливый прохожий грубо развернул его за плечи.  
\- Какого чер...  
Сначала Чед хотел рассмеяться от облегчения, первое мгновение он был почти счастлив. Люрт был все в той же рубашке с оторванными на воротнике и рукаве пуговицами, взмыленный, как после бега на длинную дистанцию. Чед посмотрел на его румяные, как от двух оплеух, щеки и едва удержался от улыбки. Он прикусил язык, сильно, до настоящей боли, только чтобы сохранить на лице отсутствующее выражение равнодушной маски. Но Люрт был, пожалуй, единственным, кто легко возвращал на место его настоящее лицо.  
Чед опустил глаза и широко улыбнулся. Потом не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
\- Эх, ты... - Люрт все еще держал его за плечи.  
\- Знаешь, как это называется? - Продолжил он. - Это - самое настоящее предательство!  
\- Почему? - Откликнулся Чед. - Я же помог тебе с дипломом.  
\- Улететь от меня на долбанном самолете! - С каждым словом Люрт легонько встряхивал его за плечи, толкая к стене. - Верни, что взял, и проваливай.  
Чед даже растерялся и инстинктивно отгородился руками.  
\- Я ничего не брал!  
Люрт был так близко, на его лице было невозможно сфокусировать взгляд и Чед смотрел как бы сквозь него. Он перестал отталкивать, опустив руки на его бедра. Люрт крепко прижал его к себе, и Чед ощутил в своей груди бешеный стук чужого сердца.  
\- А как ты здесь оказался, - спросил он наконец.  
\- Как обычно, - ответил Люрт. - Прошел сквозь стены и пространство.  
\- А-а, - кивнул Чед.  
\- Зачем ты уехал?  
\- Чтобы ты меня остановил, - Чед пожал плечами и тихо добавил. - Чтобы ты сделал хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Что, мне надо было просто запереть тебя и сделать своим наложником?! - Люрт потрясенно уставился на него. - Я уж и забыл, какой ты извращенец. И много у тебя еще таких фантазий?  
\- Есть парочка... - Чед загадочно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ладно, думал, будет хуже, - Люрт покачал головой. - Пойдем уже, тебе пора проходить свой паспортный контроль и вообще сваливать отсюда.  
\- Сваливать?  
\- Да. Я подумал, Энск - не лучшее место для моих наложников. Так что готовь мне номер-люкс в пентхаусе, бассейн, вид из окон, машину... Навещу тебя после диплома.  
\- Что это еще за королевские замашки, - изумился Чед. - А в Мэноре тебя устраивала маленькая комнатка на первом этаже.  
\- Тогда у меня еще не было парня с дедушкой-миллионером.  
Люрт засмеялся и, не останавливаясь, притянул Чеда к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

_Несколько минут могут изменить жизнь. Пара недель - реальность. Несколько несказанных слов могут разорвать сердце на миллиард осколков, а сказанные заставят его пойти снова. Одно прикосновение может повернуть время вспять. Несколько нелепых поступков навсегда определят будущее...  
Если любить, то падая в пропасть.  
Да, ты прав - счастье есть. Мы умрем в один день.  
Хотя, нет.  
Мы будем жить вечно._


End file.
